It's Just You and Me
by Mikki05
Summary: Soul/Maka One-Shot's. My collection from LJ community 42Souls prompts! UPDATE: Themes: Shower/Uncomfortable ; Soul was on a winning streak all day until Maka ruined it. You know what's coming.
1. Smear

**Collection Title: **Restoration**  
Pairing: **Soul/Maka**  
Theme #: **1**  
Theme title: **Smear**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the awesome-ness which is Soul Eater. It belongs to Ookubo Atsushi....... that genius

**Warning: :**girls gone wild music: um...lil intimate moment with the touching?**  
A/N: **This is my first fanfic ....EVER... I am more of an artist than a writer but i would like to improve. I got to start sometime. haha Please review and be polite & honest!

Oh and Yes...Bunnies are farm animals to me! haha

Well, ENJOY!

**********************************

He couldn't do it anymore.

He knew he was supposed to pay attention in class- now that everything is getting chaotic- but Soul just couldn't do it; It wasn't the same class as before.

He was tired and not only physically but mentally as well. The past events have taken its toll on him and he can only imagine how his poor meister was going through as well.

Soul took a moment to glance over at her and scrutinize his partner in a quick manner. '_She's worst than I am_', he mused while noting her slouched posture over her books and papers. She propped her head up with her arms to face the teacher. He couldn't forget to note the solemn look that never left her face ever since they had gotten back. No one else would notice since she always tries to keep a positive attitude and manages to keep wearing a smile no matter what torment she is going through; But, soul knew his partner more than anyone. '_Baka_' he thought to himself '_She always has to be too selfless_'.

It had been almost two weeks since they had gotten back from, what Maka would describe, the greatest failure of their lives. Operation: Sieze Baba Yaga's Castle and, most importantly for Maka, the retrieval of Crona was a complete failure.

They had failed missions before, in particular when they double team with Black*Star in the past, but none quite as important as this one.

'_Arachne_', Soul didn't notice that he involuntarily glared at his desk and compressed his hands into fists as his blood started to boil at that name. He was angry because in the first place _she_ was the cause of this....'_Medusa_'. The pencil in his right hand couldn't take any more pressure from the grip and cracked into two pieces.

What irony that the woman who was the cause of the revival of the Kishin, the awakening of Arachne, the torment of a newfangled friend, and most importantly the cause of Maka's distress, was the same woman in charge of the mission. He'd like to blame the failure on her but he just couldn't dwell on past events, it just wasn't his character. It wasn't cool to sit down and cry about the what if's, what could have or could not have happened, and most of all pointing a finger on who to blame. Besides, Maka is stressing herself _'I cant let her worry any more than she needs to' _Soul finished that last thought and eased his hold on the now two pieces of what was once his pencil.

A sudden movement during the class lecture caught his attention. He looked to his left to find Maka struggling to pay attention to Sid sensei as lethargy possessed her. _'This is not like her,'_ Soul lamented while watching her head bob up and down in a struggle against drowsiness._'She never falls asleep in class.....'_ She had jerked again in her fight against the sleep. Soul looked past the sensei to glance at the time clock. '_hmm 15 more minutes to go...'_

"Oi, Maka," Soul whispered while he gently nudged the girl. "There's only 15 more minutes of class, try to pay attention, ya?"

Maka quickly sat erect accidentally pushing her books off her desk that made a loud crash. Soul was caught surprised by her sudden movement and, after an awkward silence with all eyes on her, he couldn't help but join the other students laugh at her clumsiness and embarrassment.

"Oh seems like Maka is more than ecstatic to have more homework," Sid sensei anounced to the class only to have all the students stop their laughter and moan aloud. Maka stood up immediately with her body as stiff as a board.

"Gomenasai sensei...." she apologized followed by a courteous bow.

Maka felt her cheeks warm up as they reddened from embarrassment. The whole class was glaring at her and all she could do was wear a sheepish smile and mouth a 'sorry' to everyone. Everyone except....

"Soul!," She muttered angrily taking her seat once more after retrieving her fallen books. "Look what you made me do! And I can't believe you laughed at me too!"

"What?! I was only trying to warn you to pay attention," Soul reasoned.

Maka let forth a sarcastic sigh, "Oh really? Mr. Soul Eater Evans was concerned over class lecture? I think I am still asleep....pinch me"

"Very funny," Soul spat sarcastically. "But, I'll have you know Ms. Maka Albarn," he continued, choosing to ignore her earlier remark, "that you were the one who always scold me to pay attention during class yet _YOU_—"

"Ah! Before you go any further, may I add that our difference is too great," she interjected.

"How?!!" Soul raised his voice very frustrated with how she reasoned. "And don't tell me that it's because you're a girl or my meister! I think insanity will take over me if you give me that excuse one more—"

"It's because you're a conceited, lazy ass all that time," her voice rose to match his from before. "And I—"

It was Soul's turn to interrupt.

"At least I am okay with that! I'd rather be caught naked in public than to be known as a scrawny bookwork with a chest as flat as a—"

"MAKA.........." An extremely irate Maka raised her all too familiar book above her prey only to be cut short by a throwing knife. The sharp object darted between the two bickering students and, as if their souls had sucked out and fled their bodies, they both paled and swiftly sat at attention before the teacher.

"We only have 10 more minutes of class you two. If there is something that I hate the most, it would be disturbance nearing the end of the class. _I _dismissed the class when I said so, no exceptions! That's the kind of man I was." Both students nodded in unison and obeyed his commands for they were young and didn't want to see the end of their precious lives.

A few minutes later, Soul became bored again. It's not his fault he doesn't have a pencil......wait it was. _'Oh well, I'll copy Maka's last notes when we get home' _

He looked at the clock again to find there was only 3 more minutes.

_'Man. All these classes along with the other extra one's shinigami assigned to us are really tiring and boring!' _Soul looked behind him to the empty seats of Black*Star and Tsubaki, then cocked his head a bit to the left to find more empty seats that belonged to Death the Kid and his two partners. He let forth a bored sigh and leaned on the back two legs of his chair. _'Everyone is so busy now. This sucks!' _

A quick force against his thigh had thrust his chair and body forward. Soul's body tensed up as he hoped to hell the bang of the chair legs against the floor didn't attract any attention otherwise he's dead. He was relieved to see that the sensei seemed oblivious of his existence at the moment with the exception of a few students who only stared at him for a brief second. '_Thank god' _he turned once more to his left to glare daggers at his sour-faced partner.

Maka stuck out her tongue and mouthed a quick 'pay attention, baka' to which his reply was the rolling of his eyes. He ignored her of course. There was only one minute left.........

********************************

"ARGH!! I hope you know that this is YOUR fault!" Maka threw her head back and ruffled her hair in frustration. "I hope you're happy you made sid-sensei keep us 20 minutes—TWENTY minutes after lecture to clean!"

The duo were walking down the main corridor of the school. They had just gotten out of class and were on their way back home. Finally.

"......" Soul ignored her venting and mused at her appearance. If only kid was there to see Maka's once perfectly symmetrical pigtails now tousled and unkempt. _'He'd totally make a scene,'_ he lightly chuckled at the mere thought.

"!?" Maka gave Soul a dirty look. "You're laughing again.....what's so funny? Huh?" She was about to unleash some more fury but suddenly decided against it. She was tired and had used up whatever energy she had left on being angry at her lovely partner.

"Ah! Maka-san," both Maka and Soul halted and looked to the owner of the voice.

"Ox-kun! uh...hi." Maka poorly tried to fix her hair but made it worst and she suddenly became nervous.

"You okay? You look like you need some rest.." She twitched as Ox struck a nerve. '_Thanks for saying I look like shit' _She thought to herself _'I already knew I did!'_ Feeling the negative aura bursting out from her, he avoided any conflict by sticking to his intended question. "Um...I just wanted to know if your done using my lecture notes from last Thursday."

"Uh..." Maka snapped out of her killing intent and shuffled through her messenger bag to pull out a few papers." I only got to finish the first three pages. I'm sorry I was just really busy."

_'Liar, you just can't stay awake studying like you used to.'_ Soul retorted to himself.

"Here, I'll just look for the rest of the information from the book--" Maka was handing Ox his papers only to have them pushed back to her.

"No, it's okay. Just let me know when your done. The test isn't until another week, plus, worst case scenario, I've got Kim's notes to study from as well." His cheeks brightened a hue of red at the mention of the girls name. Both Maka and Soul eyed him suspiciously before they were interrupted.

"Ox-kun! What's taking you so long!? We've been waiting far too long now!" A pink haired girl yelled from afar. She was waiting at the entrance of the school with Harvar, Kilik, and their partners.

" Well, I better go!" Ox said very quickly and disappeared in an instant. All Maka and Soul could hear was a decrescending "Kim!! I'm sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!!!........"

The two continued their walk out the entrance and into the parking lot.

"You know, I think Ox just used you as a means to study with Kim," Soul thought aloud, amused at the slyness of one of the class' top and nerdiest students next to Maka.

"Whatever, I just want to go home and rest," Maka dragged her feet on the rough asphalt.

"What's wrong with you anyways? You're always so tired and exhausted. You were never like this." As frustrated he was about the topic, Soul sounded more concerned than annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I don't try, but I just can't sleep at night." Maka watched as he hopped onto his motorcycle and started the ignition. "I keep thinking about things....." she didn't want to go into detail.

"Well, I think your making it worst for yourself by overly thinking." Soul stated matter of factly. '_Hopefully she gets back to normal by the time another mission is assigned; we're overdue and she's still not stable for one right now'_

"....." Maka just stood there staring at the boy. _'overly thinking.....'_

"What are you doing standing there. Come on! If you think too much mushrooms will start growing, remember?"

Maka shook herself out of the trance and plopped on the back seat of the Motorcycle. Her body still weak but she wrapped her arms around Soul tightly and leaned on his back. "Shut up and drive," she sulked.

"Yosh!"

******************************

"Damn! You don't look it but your heavier than I thought!!" Soul gasped while trying to catch his breath.

The elevator to their apartment complex was broken and they had to take the stairs.

"Well I didn't ask for you to carry me up the stupid stairs, Baka." Maka muttered and slightly blushed as she recalled the earlier action. He had flipped her over his shoulders and practically sprinted up the flight of stairs to the fourth floor; he wouldn't put her down despite of her cries. She opened the door to their apartment.

"Well, I couldn't help but take the opportunity to help a damsel in distress. It makes me look and feel cooler" Soul reasoned while still huffing short breaths.

"You're lucky no one was around otherwise everyone would've seen quite an upskirt."

"Don't worry I think I saved them from disappointment while holding it down for you," he flinched at her movement only to be fooled while she walk past him to remove her shoes. _'I was almost sure a Maka Chop was going to happen....she's really out of it' _He hung his keys by the door, threw his school bag by the entrance, and removed his jacket to place on the sofa arm.

"Soul....." Maka growled low before she entered her room.

"What!? I am tired too....." He pouted while he grabbed his jacket and schoolbag. "You're such a neat freak," he added before retreating to his room.

Maka went to her room to set her belongings in their proper place. She opened her closet to look for some comfortable clothes to change into—She doesn't wear her school clothes all day you know! She eventually decided on wearing her black shorts, and a long oversize red hoodie.

She dragged her feet to her bed and threw herself on it. It felt nice, the sheets that is. She closed her eyes and tried to think of things related to sleep. Bunnies, sheep, horses, she tried every freaking farm animal but she couldn't rest. _'This sucks.....It's like my body is telling me to rest but my brain isn't tired....' _

Maka got out of bed and went into the kitchen to warm up some tea. She figured that maybe the warm concoction would lull her into sleep.

Thirty minutes later.

_'No dice.' _She threw her bedsheets on the floor. _'I completely and utterly ruined my body,' _she got up and dragged her body into the living room. She collapsed into her sofa and turned on the television. A small click of Soul's door was heard.

"Oi, Maka" Soul poked his head out of his room, "can I borrow your notes from today? I want to get that over with since tomorrow we have our extra class."

"Yea, sure," she waved toward the door to her room signaling that he has permission to get it himself.

"Sweet. Thanks," he swiftly crossed to her room and then a few minutes later he was back into his own.

_'Everything is so backwards now. Soul is actually doing more schoolwork than me.....Oh. . Don't tell me I am turning into some--" _visuals of the past week flashed by as she remembered every single scene of how she would daze and sleep in class, ask Ox for missing notes, being made fun of by Black*Star, getting concernments from Tsubaki and Kidd. _'It makes sense! I can only fall asleep when I am doing school work or listening to someone for a long period time; I used to excel in that aspect. I am turning into...into...' _She grabbed her head in denial_ ' into...SOUL?!'_

She lost it.

Then, as if someone was watching her from above, a commercial caught her attention right on cue.

"_**Ever feel out of place?"**_

"Yes!" Maka looked at the television in shock.

"_**Are you too stressed with your working life that your body and mind are out of line?"**_

"Yes!!" She scooted to the edge of the sofa with wide eyes.

"_**Isn't it about time you make a change? Leave the negative energy and reborn yourself to a new and better you."**_

"YES!!!!!" Maka jumped and shouted at the T.V earning a loud bang from Soul's side of the wall as if to shut her up.

"_**Indulge your senses and relax the body at one of the most luxurious Spa resort in Death City,"**_ the T.V continued, _**"relax the body in our natural hot springs, rid of your stress through a Swedish message, or try our most popular and renowned total body mud bath"**_

"OH!!" Maka awed in total amazement.

"_**Come visit us at 3800 West Evening Star Ave, Please be sure to call for an appointment at 555-215-3284 specials end this Saturday July 26th!" **_

Maka ran and grabbed her house phone and dialed the number immediately.

"Ah! Hi! um....I was wondering how I could go about getting that mind and body treatment.." she clutched the phone tighter into her ear, "Yeah! Mud bath? Oh, really? That sounds perfect! How much would that cost me?" Then as if someone had shot her in the ear, she paled and dropped the phone. "No......way........ there's no possible way I can afford that...." she cried.

"_Hello? Hello?!_" The fallen phone was calling out to her.

"Oi! What's with all the racket in here? Weren't you going to rest?" Soul walked out of his room obviously annoyed.

"Ah...um nothing," Maka replied innocently grabbing the fallen phone and pressing the end button. "I just remembered something that I needed to get," she reached for the T.V remote to turn it off.

"!?" Soul watch as Maka went to the door and grab her keys.

"I'll be back, can you be sure to feed Blair-chan within the hour," she slipped her feet into her converse.

"She had left a note saying she wasn't going to be home until tomorrow. Where are you going?"

"Oh. I'll be back then. Uh.... I am going to the convenience store around the corner. Do you need anything?"

"Hmmm I was going to say soda since Black*Star almost drank it all but grocery shopping is tomorrow. I can live."

"Ok, I am off."

"Be careful," he waved before she shut the door and dissappeared. "Weird girl," he muttered and returned to his room to resume his previous task of copying lecture notes.

*****************************

"I took too long...." Maka stared at her apartment door. It was already 5:30 and almost dinnertime. "I guess I'll just make dinner and then try it some other time." She looked at the plastic bags in her hands. "I haven't even tried it but I have a feeling this should work ten times better then that stupid spa," she determinedly agreed to herself and twisted the house key into the keyhole. She unlocked her door and gently pushed it open.

"Tadaima," Maka placed the plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

"Okaerinasai," Soul was watching the television but turned to ask, "What took you forever?"

"Nooooothing," she cooed playfully. Soul just raised a questioning eyebrow but decided to go no further.

"I already have the rice cooking," he said before continuing to watch his show.

"Aa, arigatou"

*******************************

Dinner was normal.

They both ate quietly at the table until Maka decided to break the silence.

"I wonder when Shinigami would assign us a mission," she thought aloud. Soul could only shrug his shoulders and continue eating. She frowned and set her utensils down as she traveled into deep thought.

Ever since the arrival from Operation: Sieze Baba Yaga's Castle, Shinigami sama had forbade them on taking any further missions without his consent. He had explained, to the six meisters and their weapons involved, that he felt they were special in their own way even at being at a one star level. That meant for them to be on a hiatus until he felt a right mission that only they can do occurs. So far, everyone _but_ Maka and Soul has been called. No matter how honest and genuine Shinigami was at saying that he felt no anger or disappointment in the failed operation, Maka couldn't help but feel ashamed and useless.

"Do you think Shinigami-sama is punishing us?"

"I don't see a reason why he would." Soul stayed passive.

"We are the only team from the operation to not have a mission yet. Are we that weak?"

"You're thinking too much again......" Soul reminded her calmly.

"Ne, Soul," Soul looked up to his meister as she shifted her gaze from the table onto his eyes, "Do I fail you as a Meister?"

There was a loud clank of the utensil he slammed on the table. '_That's it. I've had it with this.'_ Soul inwardly snapped.

"Maka," Soul glared back into her eyes which were more surprised than the previous solemn. "What's gotten into you?"

"........Nothing. I am just curious," she replied seriously. "Now answer my question."

"You've been acting so out of it Maka...."

"Answer my question...." she insisted.

"You're starting to get me angry" Soul growled.

Maka stared at him in disbelief. _'He's avoiding my question....' _She took a deep breath before she asked again.

"Answer my question Soul"

"No!!" He spat sternly

"!?"

"I want to know why you are asking this. What makes you think this way?"

"Soul, just answer the damn question!" She raised her voice to cover his, ignoring his own questions.

"Is it the same reason why you've been acting so weak and defeated?" Soul yelled.

"Soul!!--" Maka yelled but was cut short by him.

"Because as far as I know, Maka, you never let anything like a failed mission get the best of you! Look at you!!"

He won.

"'Do I fail you as a Meister?'" He mocked, "That's defeated talk."

Maka was in shock. '_I __have failed__ him' _She sat there silent, speechless. She sunk into her chair in deep thought. Now knowing this had made her feel worst. _'I am such a fool.'_

She didn't notice that Soul had gotten out of his seat from across the table and dragged the chair next to her closer. He sat on the said chair and put a reassuring hand atop of hers. She quickly tried to draw her hand back but was caught off guard by his sudden grip on her wrist.

"Soul, it's okay you don't need to--"

"The answer to your question is 'No'," She relaxed her arms and let him take her hand into his mostly because she was still weak, "I do not, and never will, think badly of you as a meister, more importantly as a best friend." He squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Maka, you're not alone in this; I can't stand seeing you like this. The Maka I know is strong and determined. I thought that surely you'd adapt from the failed mission by now but it's really taken it's affect on you."

The emotions she was feeling was overwhelming. She was angry, sad, relieved, and happy in a span of one minute. Maka avoided eye contact with Soul but firmly squeezed his hand as she answered.

"I know......I'm sorry for the way I've been lately........I just......I just have so many things on my mind. I can't just go back to normal knowing that Crona is out there suffering..." She stammered under Souls hard gaze; the tiled floor suddenly became interesting to her. "I want to make things right though..."

Soul gently placed his hands on Maka's shoulders and shook her lightly for attention. She looked up to him in response.

"Maka, Do you remember the time when insanity took a physical form? Before Demon Hunter was awakened?"

"....." Maka closed her eyes and just nodded as she traced back her memories to the said event.

"All hope was lost then. Do you remember what I told you?"

"!?" she stayed quiet.

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten something as important as this.

_'I was so blind these past weeks. All this negativity had smeared my very being.'_

"In terror, souls endure falling into insanity. If insanity is the source of strength.--"

"Courage is that strength...." Maka quietly concluded as she opened her eyes.

Soul leaned onto the back of his chair and smiled warmly. "Now _that_ is the Maka that I know," he gave out a relieved sigh. Maka smiled compassionately at Soul. _'He is always there for me. I need to get better so I can be there for him when the time comes'_

Maka grabbed his hands into hers and lifted them up.

"Thanks Soul, I really needed that"

"Anything to get my meister back on her feet." Soul reasoned before getting up to collect their dinnerware and place them in the kitchen sink for washing.

"!!" Maka's eyes widened, "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Soul asked from afar.

"I went to go buy something to help me get back in health"

"And what is that?" Soul watched her get up and hover a corner of the kitchen counter with her back to him.

"This will help rejuvenate me," She turned to face him now still concealing the item. "But I'll need you to not only help me, but do it as well!"

"Huh...?" Soul was confused and scratched his head in thought of what he can possibly do with her to renew herself.

"This!" She stepped away to reveal a huge tub-like object with the words 'Cleanse yourself with your own – do it yourself -- Mud bath treatment'.

"Oh no." Soul paled.

"You say I am not alone in this Soul! Plus we will be imbalanced if I were to clean up and you stay the same; we need to do this together! As a Team!"

"No! There's no way that I will be doing something as girly as a spa treatment. It's totally NOT COOL"

"Guys do spa treatments.....Cooler guys with lots of money," she pouted and eyed him carefully.

"Well, they're not manly like me," he pouted back turning his head to the side.

"Oh come on, Soul! It's just you and me; our own little secret. No one has to know." She grabbed his arm and led him to his room to make him change his clothing. "Besides, Black*Star, Tsubaki-chan, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Blair-chan are gone. You don't have to worry about them barging into the house." She threw him in his room. "Now change into some swim shorts or something we'll be covering as much skin as possible. We'll meet in the kitchen in 5 minutes!"

Soul was left speechless. _'What did I do to deserve this......' _

_***********************_

"I can't believe I am doing this," Soul cried aloud while he sat on the kitchen counter.

"Because you love me," Maka joked while she read the instructions on the back of the container.

"Whatever." Soul watched Maka as she grabbed some materials and towels in preparation for the treatment. He was incredulous at the fact that he enjoyed the sight of Maka in a bikini. It was a plain green bikini with no patterns or frills, just plain. But God was it distracting. Soul tried to advert his attention to something else.... "How is smearing mud...._dirt_..... all over our bodies supposed to cleanse our body _and_ soul?"

"It's a different kind. That's why"

"How?"

"You'll find out. Get down we're going to start," she commanded

Soul tsk'd in disdain as he jumped off from the counter. "You owe me," he muttered to himself.

"Soul, you need to put your hair back......."

"Oh" Soul took a minute to retrieve a headband and pushed his hair back, "Are we putting it on our face or what?"

"As much skin as possible"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope! Look..." She grabbed his arm and daubed the grimy concoction on his wrist.

Soul looked at the gray matter and felt it heat up his skin. "What the!!!," he freaked out grabbing his arm and looking desperately for something to wash it off. Maka couldn't contain herself and literally fell on the floor in laughter.

"It's .....haha... It's supposed to...ha ha ....to do that!" She wiped the tears that formed on her eyes with the back of her hand. She got up and tried to compose herself but took another minute letting it out. It was just a funny sight to see.

Soul washed the matter off in the kitchen sink and pouted. He then realized something. _'She's laughing. She's honestly laughing. I haven't heard her laugh since before the Operation. Not even..... I don't think I've really heard her laugh like this at all' _Soul smiled as he leaned a bit closer over the sink. _'It sounds...... so pleasant...'_

"Okay, Okay. Back to business!" She called out and walked over to soul to try again. "Now it's going to warm up at first..."

"I know that already. Thanks." He sarcastically remarked.

"Haha, okay,"

They both began spreading the dirt over their arms, legs, then torso.

"The kitchen is going to get dirty..."

"We'll clean up after," Maka assured "The bathroom is too small, we have more room here"

There was some more silence until...

"You missed a spot"

"!?" Soul looked to his chest where there was a bit of flesh peaking through the mud.

"I'll get it" Maka grabbed some more of the slime and smeared it over his scar. He twitched in surprise. He wasn't used to physical contact with anyone yet here she was rubbing dirt on his body. He was nervous but remained calm to let her do what she liked; she was in charge regardless. Maka sadly remembered how he had gotten the injury but quickly regained composure. _'This is a reminder of what I must overcome,_' she reassured herself.

"I think you put too much ...." Soul commented as he noted the thickness of the area.

"It's to help heal, Soul, _heal..._"she answered honestly.

They both took turns at spreading the stuff on their backs. Soul tried hard not to travel any further from her lower back. It was tempting to him much to his own surprise. All the touching and intimacy of this whole ordeal was suddenly making him feel dizzy. _'It's the stupid magic warming Mud.....,'_ he blamed.

Finally all they needed was their faces and since they were in a kitchen with no mirror around they did each others.

"You look funny," Maka laughed.

"Look at yourself," he frowned but then smiled as he figured he didn't need to keep pouting anymore. His cool demeanor was dead from the time they started this treatment.

"Ne, Soul" Maka grabbed his attention as she added more of the mud onto his cheek. "This may sound a bit corny but.... think of the Mud as negative energy possessing you..." Soul raised an eyebrow at this. "It gets onto your skin, fires you up, and it's so thick you don't know how to get rid of it" They both locked eyes as she seriously concluded, "But, with your help, I realized how to get through it....." She blew gently onto his face. The once warm Mud cooled and hardened, tightening his face in the process. Soul was about to freak out again but by the look Maka was giving him, he figured it was supposed to do that as well. Soon the mud on his face cracked, exposing the skin underneath. Maka smiled as he decoded the hidden meaning of her words.

"Pfft! Hahaa" Soul started to laugh. Maka frowned at him but was taken aback at his sudden movement. He smeared some mud on her face and blew softly back. "a bit corny, maybe. But I don't mind at all"

They continued their night coating themselves. '_This feels..... nice,'_ Soul thought to himself. _'Physical contact with someone.....it's different, but...'_ Soul watched Maka with gentle eyes. '_If it's with Maka, it feels nice,'_ he closed his thoughts. He grabbed Maka's outstretched hand that led him to the kitchen table where they finished their treatment fanning and peeling themselves.

It wasn't until they were done that Soul realized how exactly were they going to fully clean themselves of the leftover grime.

"The shower of course!" Maka answered his question.

"I am going first!" Soul called out, "You owe me!"

"Let see who gets there first," Maka challenged him.

"Oh, Yeah?" Soul accepted her challenge

In a count of three seconds they raced for the bathroom. Needless to say their night ended very peacefully. They watched the television for a bit, said their 'good nights', and had the best sleep they had in months. Maka was sure that tomorrow was going to be a better day and she was ready for the work to come.

***************************

"Oi!? Soul! What happened while I was gone?" Black*Star nudged soul harshly with his elbow.

"Ouch! Damn it dude that hurts!" Soul cried at Black*Stars carelessness. He rubbed his side as they walked into class from lunch break. "Nothing happened." He finally answered.

"Oh Really?" Black*Star had scrunched his face with a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, Maka is as perkier as ever and she keeps saying stuff like she went through some kind of rebirth thing----Are you sure nothing happened?" He eyed his best pal suspiciously.

"Hey! At least she's back to normal, huh?" Soul took his seat quickly avoiding the topic. Maka was already in her seat chatting with Tsubaki. Black*Star watched as she caught eye contact with Soul and gave him a huge smile and thumbs up.

"Oi! Soul! What did you guys do?"

"Shut up Black*Star," Soul sank into his seat and popped the collar to his shirt to hide his embarrassment. "You don't want to know"

"!?" Black*Star wanted to argue back but the class started.

Thirty minutes into class Soul, as always, became bored and took in his surroundings, since there was nothing better to do. _'Kid, Liz, and Patty are still gone.' _A drop of liquid on his neck quickly alerted him. _'This idiot is back,'_ Soul scooted his chair to his left--away from the drooling assassin. Maka cocked her head to her right to find an annoyed Soul scooting towards her. She smiled at first but then sternly pointed to his notes in a command to pay attention. _'And she's back to normal,'_ Soul sighed.

Overall, things were coming along okay.

Shibusen is not completely healed, _'But it's a good start'_.


	2. Scrape

**Title: Mend  
**

**Rating: PG-13  
**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka  
**

**Theme: #2 "Scrape"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater :0  
**

**Author's Notes: Pg-13 I guess for language.**

**

* * *

**

**Mend  
**

* * *

"Maka! Block!!!"

The clash of metal against metal reverberated through the dead night.

"I know!"

Huffing between short breaths, the girl distanced herself from the enemy to think.

"There's just no opening with this jerk."

The enemy stood upright, his denim overalls torn and soiled, while he wiped the trickling blood-mixed sweat from his grimy cheek with the back of his hand.

"Shit," cursed the girl's weapon. "Why did we have to fight against an enemy wielding a scythe as well?" Soul rhetorically grumbled.

"Who cares. We just need to find an opening and I think I might know how to get to it....." Maka thought aloud. "Now, if this guy wasn't a freakin farmer, who constantly wields a scythe like 24/7, we would've gotten him a long ass time ago......................"

There was about a 5 second pause of silence until Soul corrected, "...But Maka....You wield me all the time..."

"Shut up, Soul! You know what I mean!" She snapped out of annoyance and tried to focus on coughing up a quick plan.

The meister and her weapon watched as the contorted creature shifted his weight from one side to the other as he readied himself for an offense.

"Tch, disgusting. To think that this _thing_ used to be a loved citizen in this village." Maka glared with much hatred at the revolting monster/half-human. "It's a shame what pride and jealousy can do to you when your soul is weak"

"Maka...." A determined Soul concentrated his soul wavelength from an excited state to a dim and toned one. I was just enough to gradually store energy like a reservoir for when the timing comes, he can let loose at full throttle. "Let's go get him!"

In a split second the two parties lunged at each other. The enemy swung his lifeless scythe with full force at the girl who ducked just in time to dodge and, with her fist to her palm and an elbow held high, she shoved the creature back knocking him out of balance.

'_There!'_ Her eyes focused on a patch of terrain on the left side of the enemy. The night was dark and she could barely make out if the area was spacious enough for her plan. _'It would have to do. Besides, what could possibly be out here in the middle of nowhere?' _She thought to herself as she referred to the empty field she was fighting in.

The barbaric creature gave her no time to think and, skillfully with his scythe, caught Soul by the neck and flipped him out of Maka's hands. The girl's scythe spun wildly in the air and landed behind the enemy.

"Maka!!" She could hear Soul cry out to her in worry. She had no weapon but that won't stop her now.

Maka did only what she had planned on doing. She dodged the madman's next attack and headed straight to the designated area she had in mind.

_'If I move forward to this area, he'd want to attack me from my right and I can force myself back and get him from behind......'_

Unfortunately for Maka, she made an error in her prognosis. She didn't realize until she was in midair that she threw herself in the direction of a stationary farmer's wheelbarrow full of hay. In an instant, her back met splintered wood and metal and her chance to get the enemy from behind was lost as he regained his direction and headed straight for her.

'Shit!' Maka could feel liquid running down her back while she dropped to the floor. 'I can't move in time.....the pain.....'

Maka's eyes widened as the enemy hovered over her with his weapon raised. She braced herself for the hit and closed her eyes awaiting the final blow until....

'Wait...why'd he stop?' The splash of blood on her cheek forced Maka's eyes to open as it caught her by surprise.

"Like hell I'll let you hurt my meister" A silver-haired boy growled from behind the enemy. He had returned back into his human form in time to reach the enemy and partially transformed his arm into a blade to stab the foe from behind.

"Soul!" The girl forced herself to her feet.

"Maka! Finish him!" Soul reached out to the girl. She took his hand while he fully transformed. "Now!"

"Tamashi no kyou mei!" Both meister and weapon aligned their soul wavelengths in sync and unleashed their powerful attack. "Witch Hunter!"

And with all her remaining strength, Maka thrust her weapon through the enemy's flesh revealing the object needed to complete their mission: the tainted soul of mad farmer Wiley B. McCormick.

"Phew!" Maka let out a relieved sigh as she flopped onto the dirt below in defeat. Soul walked over to the soiled soul and gently ate it, savoring every bit of it.

"That was a close call, Maka" Soul wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and walked over to his meister. "Are you hurt?" He asked in worry, peering over to look at her back.

"I am fine!" Maka quickly moved her back out of his view. "It's nothing; I am okay."

Soul knelt in front of the girl gave a disapointed frown at her resistance to let him help. "If you say so......"

"heh heh heh" Maka let out a nervous laugh, a slight blush was coming on at his close proximity. "Um....can you bring the motorcycle here?" She asked sheepishly, "my feet are killing me and it's a long walk....."

"Sure," Soul got up and proceeded to retrieve their means of transportation.

Maka watched as he walked away and when he was at a far enough distance she undid her black trench coat to inspect the damage done. She lightly stroked the torn area in the mid back portion and noted the amount of blood that was already absorbed in it. _'Good thing it's black; otherwise, he would see how bad the wound really is.'_

A gust of wind enveloped her exposed wound and out of reflex she brought her trench coat to her mouth to muffle a scream of pain. _'Shit! This hurts!'_ The tears already forming on the corners of her eyes.

_'Why of all things do I get the most damage from a stupid wheelbarrow than the actual enemy. How lame!' _She cursed at herself as she tried to cover up as much proof of her wound before Soul returned. Lights flashing from afar told her that he was almost there. _'I can't let him worry over such a stupid mistake....'_ Maka continued to rant while she put her trench coat back on. Not a minute later, she watched Soul pull the motorcycle up and park it. He left it on but had gotten off to help his meister onto her feet.

"Thanks Soul...." Maka dusted herself off.

"It's cool," he gave her his usual flashy smiles and nodded to his ride. "Come on, let's get out of here already."

"Yes!"

Later that same night, Maka deliberately let Soul shower first. As much as she wanted to go first, she knew she was going to take a while; She had to get her first aid kit, inspect the damage done, shower, then clean up her mess -- she didn't want to hog it up for him. The bathroom tonight would be her laboratory to examine and tend to her error made earlier that evening.

* * *

Maka was not perfect.

Every battle she's been through she's never come back untouched. Oh, she had scratches and scars alright but tonight, to her dismay, was definitely going to leave a huge scar between her shoulder blades.

_'Damn it....Why....can't .....I.... Argh!' _Maka sat on the edge of the bathroom sink, inspecting the wound through the mirror behind her. The soreness on her arms prevented them from reaching her focal point on her back. _'I just need this one piece and I can wash off...'_ She reached for the last remaining piece of skin dangling from the wound. She was able to grab it between the tips of her two prominent fingers and with a quick motion she plucked it off, causing her to yelp and whimper aloud.

"Oi Maka, are you okay?" Soul lightly knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"I am fine! Uh....Just plucking my eyebrows....they're really sensitive...ha ha ha" She nervously replied. "I am oki-dokey!"

Soul raised an eyebrow in suspicion but held back any worries; he didn't want to seem like a worrywart and if she insists she's okay, then why keep asking?

"Um...Okay....Well, I am off to bed already. Goodnight." He voiced to the edge of the bathroom door.

"Goodnight!" Maka tried to sound perky despite her numbing pain sending shivers throughout her body.

A faint click from outside the bathroom signaled that he was no longer in the area. Maka sighed while she prepared for her shower.

_'I just need to deal with this for a couple of days, no biggie'_ She entered the shower and quickly hissed at the pain from the overly hot liquid directly hitting her wound.

_'Just a few more days....'_ She reassured herself. She wasn't sure if it was tears or the water running down her cheeks anymore.

* * *

"Mission: Retrieval of Mad Farmer Wiley. B. McCormick, Completed!! Good Job you two!!!" The ever so bouncy Shinigami praised. "Now, the village and the Wilton family would be able to rest in peace knowing that the murderer was taken care of."

Soul just watched on as Maka made her report to Shinigami. He noticed something different about Maka that morning aside from the change of uniform but couldn't bring it to mind.

As the two walked down the hall to their homeroom, Soul finally realized what was bothering him. Mostly because Maka's walking in front of him.

"Hey, you're too stiff, what's wrong with you."

"Oh! Um, the fight last night really strained my muscles and I am really sore." Maka quickly retorted as if she had been practicing those lines; she didn't. It really surprised her, though, how she could come up with all these quick responses she'd been giving him to cover up. She was always a bad liar, but maybe because she was partially telling the truth that it helped her out.

"Oi! Maka! Soul!" A tall blond waved from across the room.

"Hi, Liz, Patty, Kid." Maka greeted as she approached the group.

"Yo! How did your mission go?" Death the Kid asked Soul who was in front of him.

"The mission was a success, but _this_ one almost got schooled waaaay bad." Soul cooly replied and pointed to Maka while he emphasized his explanation about her close call.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Well, at least it looks like you made it out okay!" Liz reassured.

"But you totally missed out yesterday!!!" A loud Patti interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Maka questioned

"Well........" Liz started "So, you know how Kid has been having some insomnia problems that actually don't involve his illness"

"Yea....." both Maka and Soul ushered her on as they both recalled the twins mentioning the problem to them earlier that week.

"Well, this girl here," Liz pointed to Patti who gave a bouncy answer of 'me!', "thought it was a great idea to pop some caffeine pills into so-and-so's drink to help energize him."

"Yup Yup! And they--"

"Wait Patti, I am telling the story!" Liz scolded Patti. Patti pouted behind her older sister. "Well, they did the unthinkable!"

"Wh-What did they do?" Both Maka and Soul sweatdropped.

"While we were casually talking in his living room, he got up and walked behind the sofa, and, check this out, ......." Liz lifted a hand to her mouth as if to shield a secret she was about to reveal, "He knocked over an unlit candle on the sofa table and didn't even dare to pick it up!"

"HUH!?" Both Maka and Soul gasped in disbelief.

"!?" Death the Kid obviously heard the abomination. "Liz! Patti! Please, tell me if you remember that I went back later to pick it up." Kid dropped to his knees and held the sides of his face in anguish.

"Hahahahahaha" Patti couldn't contain her laughter while Liz gave the boy an apologetic look.

"No!!! It can't be! To not pick up after myself, what am I some worthless scum? Yes, I'm nothing more than a useless nobody who doesn't deserve to be around human beings..." A very emotional Kid was muttering to himself on the floor in defeat.

"Oh come on Kid! I am sure you did!" Liz reassured him patting his shoulder while Patti continued her laughter from behind.

"Hyaa Hoo!!!!!" A blue-haired assassin made his appearance in the hall by everyone's surprise. The hyper boy popped up from behind Soul and Maka and greeted Maka with a very large slap to her back, dead on her acute abrasion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka cried out in pain as tears welled in her eyes. _'SHIT! You Stupid Bastard!'_ she inwardly screamed at Black*Star.

"I'm sorry, Maka! I should have held him back..." a meek Tsubaki apologized for her out of control partner.

Black*Star and Soul raised an eyebrow at Maka's weird cry of pain. Black*Star tilted his head to the side in confusion and raised a hand to his chin as he analyzed the girl. And, because Black*Star is such a genius, he raised his hand above the girl's back again to experiment the reaction once more. He didn't get too far as he was cut short by Soul's firm grasp. Soul shook his head and replied, "She's really sore from yesterday."

"Oh! That explains it." Black*Star cleared his throat before he continued, "Well, just as a reminder to everyone, there is a game this afternoon, everybody will be meeting at 3:30pm at the court."

"Wh-what!?" Maka cried out, "But Black*Star, I am not fit to play basketball today, can't we reschedule for another time?"

"No can do Maka! We had planned for today because it's the only day everyone would be free at the same time, right Kid?" Black*Star explained with his hands to his hips and cocked his head over to the son of the shinigami. Kid was lying on the floor drowing in his weakness as his two weapons laughed and the other frustrated beside him. "He's completely gone......" Black*Star searched around for a backup excuse and his eyes laid on his best bud, ".......Ah!.......Soul was supposed to tell you this last week!"

Maka angrily glared over to her partner who only scratched his head and avoided eye contact with her. "But, that doesn't change the fact that I am not fit to play toda--"

Kill Kon Kan Kon

"I am sorry what was that Maka?" Black*Star faked that he couldn't hear her last comment before the bell, "You're going to meet us at 3:30 at the court okay? We'll talk after school! Come on Tsubaki!" He grabbed his partner to lead her to the classroom. The girl waved a small goodbye as her hyper teamate dragged her down the hall. Maka could only watch the two figures disappear while she slightly eased her tensed body back to normal. By normal, it meant still in pain.

_'Why me?'_

_

* * *

  
_

Class was about to take place and Maka already knew that the day was going to be bad. Not only because of the supposed basketball game that was planned a week prior, but because the throbbing pain on her back hadn't disappeared since she woke up that morning. Maka knew that she wouldn't be able to focus on school that day; instead, on strategizing ways to avoid practically everything and everyone.

Maka sighed and sprawled herself over her books on her desk. Tsubaki watched her from her seat above and instantly knew there was something wrong with her friend. Not only was Maka wearing a black blouse, other than her normal whites, but Maka seemed to be distracted and detached from everyone, even Soul.

"Ne, Soul-kun" Tsubaki quietly called over to the girls partner, careful not to get her attention. She gesticulated Soul to go over to her so she can tell him something in secret.

Soul glanced at Maka to be sure she wouldn't notice and mimiked a stretch, tilting his chair on it's two hind legs to reach Tsubaki.

"Is Maka alright? I mean I know you say she's sore, but I think there's something else that seems to be bothering her."

"I know. I think so too, but she insists that she is okay."

Tsubaki didn't carry on as she saw the frown that grew on Soul's face. She was genuinely worried for the two, but, if Maka couldn't tell Soul, then she wouldn't tell anybody else. Tsubaki decided to let nature play it's part. She'll eventually get better with time. Hopefully.

"Okay class! Since your professor, Stein, is doing a very important research project for shinigami-sama, I would be your teacher for the remaining 2 days of this week." The red-haired Death Scythe smiled the biggest smiled and winked at the beaten pig-tailed girl from across the room.

"Great, as if this day couldn't get any worst....." Maka uttered in disgust as the glistening shines of her father's teeth blinded her.

Everybody in the class moaned and, if Maka wasn't so numb with the pain, she would've felt the intense glares the students were stabbing her with as if she could do something about that father of hers.

"So to start things off, I will take attendance......." Spirit grabbed his clip board and started to name every single female in the class. "Liz, Patti....hey where's Kid-kun?" The Death Scythe noticed the empty seat between the twins.

"Uh...He forgot his books" Liz sweatdropped.

"Oh well, It doesn't bother me" Spirit then continued his roll call.

_'Why even bother coming to school today'_ Maka wondered. She should've went with her gut feeling.

She sneezed and immediately muffled her whimper of the pain it caused.

This bugged Soul. Maka has been acting differently and Tsubaki's concern only proved that he wasn't crazy. Worst of all, she wasn't telling _him_, her partner, roommate, _best friend_, anything at all!

"Maka, are you really alright? If your not feeling well I would walk you to the nurses office. I'm sure Nygus-sensei would--"

"SOUL EATER EVANS!!" A very annoyed Spirit yelled as he slapped his clipboard to his teacher's desk. "There is absolutely NO talking (from males) during class!! In fact, your seat has just been permanently moved 30 feet _AWAY_ from my daughter!!" He pointed at an empty seat all the way at the top of the class in the back row.

_'Fuckin jerk,'_ Soul glowered at the red head but turned to look at Maka one last time in a silent question of 'you sure?' before he took his new seat. He could really give two shits about what Spirit had to say, but, other than being Maka's womanizing and obnoxious father, he was still a Death Scythe that required respect _within_ school territory.

Maka forced a smile on her face. She really appreciated Soul's growing concern for her, even more when he tries to hide it.

"Maka! Papa won't let your conniving partner bother you no more!" Her ridiculous father winked hearts to her.

The annoyed daughter waved Soul off as to assure him she's fine and that he can take his new seat now. She didn't want to argue with Soul, nor her father; she just wanted the day to be over with.

_'Damn it.'_ Soul grabbed his belongings and took his seat at the top of the class, silently cursing profanities at his partner's oh-so-wonderful father.

* * *

After school, everybody met up at the entrance.

"It's nice to see that you finally make an appearance in school today, Kid." Soul sarcastically remarked as Kid had just returned from his home a little too late since school was already over.

"Ah, gomen. I had to re-check everything in my home. I was horrified at what I found that I had to triple check."

"Well, at least you made it in time to play some basketball!" Black*Star emphasized that last word with much excitement.

"Black*Star, I am not going to play." Maka reminded the boy.

"Maka, I thought we already agreed that you were going to join"

"What!? I don't recall ever agreeing! I'll just watch from the sidelines, but I am _not_ going to play." Maka persisted.

"That's not fun!!!" Black*Star whined, "You can't ruin the plan Maka! Everyone is meeting at the court within the hour, okay?"

At that, everyone divided pathways to prepare for the big game that night.

Great. Give her a guilt trip. Maka cursed Black*Star as she and Soul headed to their apartment.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to Maka" Soul informed Maka as she followed him to the basketball court with a book to her face.

"Yeah, but if I at least don't make an appearance, I know Black*Star would give me shit."

"That's true....."

Nevertheless, when they arrived at the court, Black*Star still gave Maka a hard time when she had to repeat herself that she was not going to play the game.

"Let her go Black*Star, she's really beat from yesterday's mission. Besides, Liz is playing today so it's even." Soul saved Maka like he always does.

"I am only doing this because I haven't had my nails done in a while!" Liz called out after she heard her name.

Maka quietly thanked Soul as Black*Star became convinced and they started the game.

"Achoo! Ouch!" Maka sat on the bench beside the basketball court. She could feel the oozing of what could only be blood running down her back. '_dammit_' She cursed to herself. She had opened her wound from the stupid sneeze. The poorly done aid work she did that morning was coming undone.

Maka glanced at her phone to check the time since it was getting pretty late and the sun no longer gave her the light she needed to read. She calculated that the group had been playing for about an hour and a half since it was about 5:20 pm. She gently pushed herself off the bench and zipped up her thick sweater she was wearing.

"Hey guys! I am going to head back home now." She called out to the group. Everyone halted.

"What? You sure, Maka? We are on a tie-breaker here! After this last round we are all going to go out and eat!" Black*Star answered back.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I think I would be better off if I stay home and rest for the rest of the evening." Maka apologized.

Soul left the court to walk over to the girl. In the meantime, everyone took a break -- with the exception of Death the Kid, who was practicing his shoots so that he wouldn't have to undergo any sort of cruel punishment Black*Star had up his sleeve for him.

"Maka, starving yourself is so not cool," Soul stood in front of the girl and put a hand to his hip. "We are almost done, you sure you don't wanna come? You waited this whole time."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure. And I am not starving myself! I am just not hungry. I can cook something quick at home when I need to."

"Alright then, it's your loss. Call or text me when you get home so I know you made it safe, alright?"

"Yeah, I will"

"Well, I will be home, I'm guessing, around 7-ish so I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Okay, bye." Maka waved at the silver-haired boy while he pivoted his heel to return back to the group.

"Awwwwwwww that was so cute." The ninja assassin teased and mocked, "I'll be home soon blah blah blah be careful....blah blah call me...."

"Shut up, asshole. It's not like that." Soul tried his best to brush off the jeering as a complete error, but the light blush that remained on his cheeks said otherwise. "Are we going to finish or what?"

"That's what she said"

"Kid! Fuck! Can't you make a decent joke for once? You just basically downed yourself" Black*Star scolded his socially ignorant friend.

"Eh? But I thought-- Oh...." Kid kept silent at his realization.

"Alright......" Soul laughed out, "Break is over let get back into the game. One more round." Soul then turned to Kid, "_Now_ you say it..."

Kid lost the enthusiasm he had earlier when he made his first comment, but obeyed with an emotionless, ".............that's what she said."

Meanwhile, Maka began her walk to her apartment with careful steps. A warm smile formed from her lips as she reflected on her partner's behavior. She knew him too well to understand that he didn't believe her pathetic attempts to conceal her distress; she wasn't dumb.

_'But then again, he's not dumb either. Should I really keep hiding this from him?'_

Her body grew sullen. She just realized the gist of the whole situation; The reason she didn't want to tell him was, in fact, so she wouldn't burden him, yet it seems like she made it worse.

_'I'll tell him tonight when the timing is good......maybe'_

She circled around the corner of the street. The surrounding oleander bushes indicated she was almost home. Maka tried to stretch, but the pain was still there. "owwwwwie......" She whined.

Upon arriving the apartment complex, she thought of what reaction Soul might have. "I wonder if he'll be mad" she uttered to herself. "Naw, It's not like he's going to strip me to see it." She laughed at her last conclusion. "He's a cool guy, it'll be fine."

_'He always has to be cool'_

_

* * *

_

Maka looked at the clock to notice it was 6:10 in the evening.

"He said he would be back around 7-ish, so that leaves me approximately less than 40 minutes of safe time," Maka talked aloud to no one in particular. She grabbed the note that was lying on her table.

_'Maka-chan, My work is having some late night specials, so I'll be back later than usual! Tell Soul-kun to try not to miss me much and to keep the bed warm, nya? :kiss mark: -- Bu-tan'_

Maka ripped up the note and threw it away. "Yeah, I'll tell him." She stated sarcastically.

"Alright! Time to clean up! I am working against time here!" Maka enthused herself while she scurried to her room to prepare for yet another shower for that day.

Meanwhile........

"Soul, you really aren't going to dine in with us?" Kid asked the weapon with much concern. "It's my treat in celebration of my victory."

"Idiot, you only won by chance" A sour Black*Star pouted.

"Na ah ah, remember the punishment? Recite it now!" Death the Kid chided the blue-haired assassin. "Loud and clear," Kid gave him an evil smirk.

Black*Star twitched out of annoyance and viewed his surroundings to assure no one was listening. Aside from the constant giggles coming from the twins and Tsubaki's nervous ones, no one was in site so he started quietly of course. "Hail, hail to Death the Kid. He's Victorious and always wins" He spat out as emotionless and quick as he can.

"Remember you have to say that every time class begins, ends, and whenever I make an appearance for a whole week"

"You stupid bastard"

"Ahem, well, I'll leave you guys for tonight. Good game Black*Star." Soul tried to suppress his laughter.

"Whatever, _Romeo_" Black*Star ridiculed back, "Hurry up and ditch us or else _Juliet's_ food would get cold" He pointed at Soul's take out bags.

"I told you already, it's not like that."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Tell Maka that we can dine some other time and not to feel bad." Shouted Liz

"We know she wasn't feeling good" Tsubaki added.

"Yeah, I will. Later!" Soul waved to the group as he headed to his apartment.

Back at the apartment, Maka got out of her shower. She had finished putting lotion all over her body, with the exception of her pained area, and dressed into her lingerie. Now she just needed to apply peroxide and bandage the wound; oh, how she hated this part. She searched through the medicine cabinet but saw no sign of the first aid kit. It was then she realized that it wasn't in the bathroom at all.

The half dressed girl creaked the bathroom door open and poked her head out to view if her surroundings were clear.

"Soul?" She called out just to make sure.

When she met silence, she continued out her door and into the kitchen where the kit was most likely stored—You see, they get hurt more in the kitchen than in a bathroom. Once she found the object, she carried the weighty box back towards the bathroom. There was a loud thud from a fallen item but Maka didn't want to stretch any more then she needed to. She was already carrying the heavy box that needed her muscle strength. _'I'll get that later, I only have about 20 minutes. Besides, I won't use that until later on tonight'_ She ignored the plastic jar of ointment and continued to her cave. She pushed the door with the back of her foot to close it, opened the faucet water and started her treatment. What she didn't notice was that her push wasn't strong enough and the door was left ajar........

Soul twisted the his keys and opened the front door to the apartment. As soon as he walked in, he heard the faucet water running from the bathroom area and guessed that Maka was in there.

"Tadaima" He called out in a moderate tone, but the silence he met signified that she probably didn't hear him.

Soul shrugged and placed the bags containing their dinner for that night on the table. He was about to walk to his room to set his belongings and change into some comfortable clothes when he noticed the jar on the floor.

"Ointment..." he identified the object. He walked to the kitchen to place the item back to it's proper place but the missing first-aid box caught his attention. Soul was somewhat discountenanced by this discovery._ 'She said she was okay..... '_

Soul kept a firm grip on the jar and walked over to where Maka should be. He saw how the door was left open, clearly meaning she wasn't in the shower. And as he approached the door he heard her turn the faucet off which gave him the cue to go in and ask her.

"Hey Maka, What's this doing--- HOLY SHIT!"

The loud thud of the plastic hitting the tiled bath floor rang throughout the room.

_'Oh....My....God......'_ Maka froze. He had came home early and she had been caught. _'It wasn't supposed to happen like this......'_

The scene played out so perfect. Maka was sitting on the toilet cover with her back to the door –er Soul, a towel draped across her thighs, and she was only in her underwear (since her bra was giving her problems with the treatment process). Soul froze completely still after he lost his grip to the jar. His hand was still poised looking as if he was holding onto absolutely nothing in particular.

"...................................." there was complete silence.

She wanted to scream, but all Maka could do was hunch over and lift the towel up to cover her chest. She knew he didn't see anything besides her back side, but, still, the situation was so awkward and the silence made her uncomfortable.

"Maka, what the hell happened?!" Soul didn't blink his eye away from her obvious wound.

"........." She couldn't talk still.

"When did this happen?" Soul slowly walked over to the girl. He was a bit hesitant at first because he was a gentleman and knew he had invaded her privacy; _However_, in a situation like this, nothing mattered but the fact that she had been hurt and he wanted to help her.

".......Last night....." Maka finally admitted. She hung her head low to avoid turning around to face him.

"........." Soul's hands hovered over her wound but never made contact.

He didn't know where to start.

He put his hands back down to his sides and clenched his fists in and out. He was angry and upset, but more concerned and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

".......Because......" She tried to find a way to put her reason to words. "............................................."

"_.................Why_?"

".................Because I didn't want this to happen, okay!? Now your all worried and most likely be laughing this off later on because I got this from a freakin wheelbarrow--"

"Maka, you don't think I was worried from the start? You make it worse by not telling me anything at all." Soul interrupted her sorry excuse of a reason.

".........I realized that.........." Maka turned slightly to watch him through her peripheral vision. "I just....... I don't know........ I guess I didn't think it would be such a big deal. It's just a little scrape, nothing big, nothing life threatening."

Soul uttered a short sneered laugh.

"Just a little scrape, huh?" He scoffed at the girl. "Maka, I don't care if it's a freakin paper cut!" His raised his tone. "If something is bothering you, or in this case _hurting_ you, I want you to let me try to help you out or, at the very least, know about it!" Soul's voice reverberated through the hallow room.

Maka held her head in her hands and uttered a small, "I know now......and I am sorry" She tried to cover the threatening tears she felt coming on.

Soul relaxed his tense muscles and gently placed the stray bundles of hair covering her back over her shoulder sending shivers up her body.

"I am sorry for sounding a bit harsh there," He softly explained. "I just don't feel right when you try to endure things on your own; that's why I am here" Soul then reached for the cotton swab and peroxide from the bathroom counter.

Maka quickly removed the excess water from her eyes and nodded to Souls last remark.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a bit so bear with me here" Soul advised while he poured some of the peroxide onto the cotton swabs.

"If I could survive that hard slap from Black*Star this morning, I think I can stand almost anything now" Maka mused out loud.

Soul just smiled and daubed her back with the medicated liquid.

"...........So........ you don't think your partner is uncool because she got hurt by a wheelbarrow are you?" Maka asked innocently, a slight blush visible to her cheeks.

Soul paused to sigh and tenderly tilted Maka's shoulders to face him. She grasped the towel closer to her chest while he moved closer to her face, glowering at her.

"Of course not. It's just uncool of you to lie"

He then got up to retrieve the bandages from the kit. To Maka's comfort, it was a good thing he didn't linger there; otherwise, he would've caught the massive flush she was wearing. Sometimes she wondered if he did that on purpose; no matter what, it always gets her.

"Alright, I am almost done" The silver-haired boy stated as he raised the remaining item he needed to use.

* * *

"Soul," Maka called out to her partner from the living room floor.

"What?" Soul muffled. He was eating the remaining noodles from his take out plate on the sofa behind her.

Maka crawled over to the cocktail table and sat across the boy.

"?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering about what you said earlier...." Maka frowned a bit before she stated her opinion. "I think I have more of a right to not feel at ease knowing that you are hurt than myself. In a way I feel I am in debt to you after you saved my life that time....."

Soul sighed, placed the plate down next to him, and wiped any crumbs that might be on his face.

"It's no fair Soul because I couldn't do anything to help you." She stared at her hands in her lap with a sad expression, "And you were hurt really bad and..."

Soul lightly chuckled at her outspoken modesty.

"Maka...." He scooted himself forward so that their knees were touching each other. "You may have not been able to help me physically, due to the circumstances that I needed professional help, _but_..." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest, "You helped heal me here and that's all that matters."

Maka looked up to her best friend and, because his smiles were contagious, she matched his.

They continued their night like normal: eating take out dinner and watching television in the living room.

"So who won?" Maka asked as she reached for her drink.

"Kid's team." Soul replied reaching over to steal one of Maka's egg rolls.

"No way! So how's Black*Star taking it?"

"Not so great, you'll see what he has to do"

"Haha I can't wait"

* * *

Maka couldn't be happier having Soul as her partner. Sure, he can be crude at times when it comes to comparing her not-so-girlish figure with flat objects (with or without Black*Star) that she wishes she could kill him on the spot; but, under that cold, cool exterior was a soft and refined Soul.

Maka giggled to herself while she pondered. _'No one would believe me if I were to tell them about his true self'_

"What's so funny," Soul asked confused. There was nothing in particular that was funny in the show they were watching at that point.

"Nothing"

She adjusted her position on the floor. She couldn't sit back on a sofa or anything so she had lied down on the floor. The pain had subsided now that she had someone who can actually mend her properly. She survived that day to her relief. Maka smiled as she recalled the days events.

_'It's just a scrape. With time, it would heal eventually. And with Soul around, all the more faster.'_

_

* * *

_

_**OMAKE**_

The sun's rays bothered Maka more than usual the next morning for some odd reason.

_'Argh.... What time is it?'_ The sleepy girl wondered why on earth she would be conscious before her alarm rang.

The loud noises from the kitchen alarmed her awake at that point. Maka pushed herself up from her bed and reached for the alarm clock on her desk.

_'11:30am!?'_

The girl rushed out of her room and faced the kitchen area to find a yawning Soul behind the counter making breakfast (And by breakfast, I mean pouring cereal and milk into a cup. Yes, a cup. It was more convenient to wash a cup than a bowl for him)

"Yo! You finally woke up." He coolly stated.

"Soul! Look at the time! We are more than late to school!"

"I know, you slept like a bear." He smirked before he added, "It's a good thing I turned your alarm off otherwise you wouldn't been able to get any good deserved rest."

"You WHAT?!"

"Chill out!" He tried to calm the bookworm down, "I figured you needed a day off to rest. Remember your injured."

Maka glared at the boy and muttered, "I think you just used me as an excuse to ditch school..."

"Now why would you think that?" He replied nervously. "Besides, your dad is subbing again today so we weren't going to miss much anyways, right?"

Maka's angry face suddenly turned calm.

"You have a point." She openly pondered rubbing her chin.

"So we're cool right?" Soul wanted to confirm that the girl was not going to pull out that book of hers.

"Yes, I guess"

"Cool" He sighed out of relief. "So how are you feeling?" He asked while he made Maka's cup of cereal.

"Better. It still hurts, but now I am more worried on the scar it's going to leave behind." She answered through a yawn and leaned on the counter.

"We'll with the vitamin E ointment you can prevent any scars from forming."

"Thank you Mr. Pharmacist."

"You're very welcome" Soul finished her joke. "So what do you want to do today since it's your day off"

"What can I do like this?" She pointed to her back. He slid her cup of cereal across the countertop to her.

"Hmmmmmmmm," He thought, "I know! Let's have a marathon of some sorts." The boy smiled as he swiftly walked around the counter over to the entertainment center in the living room. He munched on a few cereal pieces before he continued, "We have Star Wars....."

"As long as we skip the first one, yeah. If I have to listen to Jarjar and your stupid impersonations of him again, I think I might throw myself into another wheelbarrow"

"Okay, so that one is out. hmmmmm... "

"Lord of the Rings?"

"God no, Maka. What do you want to do to me? kill me? I need something with crazy, mind-blowing action and meaning. And some hot girls or nudity would be extra nice."

"Typical man" Maka rolled her eyes as she made her way over to him. She knelt next to him to help him search for something to watch. "Oh! Here!"

Soul grabbed the boxset and placed it on the cocktail table.

"Nice choice, Maka. I can always go for some Cowboy Bebop once in a while"

The girl smiled and placed her cup on the table to go and retrieve her blanket from her room. When she came back Soul had already gotten the first disc ready and was already waiting for her on the sofa. He patted the empty side of the it for her to join.

"Um....." Maka nervously stood in front of Soul; he should know she couldn't sit back. He grabbed the sofa pillow and placed it on his lap for her to rest on.

"Here lay down and, Oh!, take your pajama top off"

"What?! Hentai!" She looked at him in shock.

"No, no....." He raised his hands nervously, "I got the vitamin E stuff to put on your scrape. You need to apply it as many times as you can, right?"

".............ok...." Maka blushed a bit before unbuttoning her top. "I trust you"

Maka wasn't sure if she was just lazy or that she really trusted Soul enough to remain in her bra and lay on his lap the rest of the time, but it wasn't until the fifth episode when she realized something horrible.

"Ne, Soul?"

"Yea?"

"What are you going to explain to my dad when he questions our absence?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes"

And because timing loved playing sick games with them, loud banging at the door came right after Soul's sentence.

"Maka! It's Papa! Are you okay!? Soul better not be taking advantage of you!!!!"

Maka and Soul froze in shock.

"It's okay Maka, he doesn't have the keys--"

A jingling of keys was evidently heard along with a purred, "Ah Spirit-kun! You came to visit Maka-Chyan?"

Maka just realized that Blair hadn't returned home at all last night.

Soul sank down into the sofa and put a hand to his forehead.

_'Shit'_

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

OMG! Sorry it took a while! I have a really good one coming out before Christmas though so be on the lookout for that. :D I hope you really enjoyed this one, along with the extra Omake!

Please review! Criticsm is welcomed as well. I am still new to writing.

To all of those who reviewed my previous one and the Thanksgiving special, I'd like to say a big **THANK YOU**! Your reviews really motivate me to do my best!

Again, Thanks and please review~~~

~Mikki

**Edit:** I am not sure if you noticed, but i tend to re-read after a while to find any missed mistakes.

I had a few but they are fixed now. hahaha ^__^'


	3. Furious

**'First Christmas'**

**Before Story Author Notes:**

**I am terribly sorry for the late arrival of this fic. ****I was supposed to be done by Christmas Eve, but I forgot how busy I am during that time considering it's my brothers birthday and I still had late presents to give out. -_-' Sorry!But! I will let you know that I am proud of this fic. I prefer this one over the others. So please R&R and enjoy!**

**And Merry Belated Christmas to you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**"First Christmas"**

**Theme# 5 - Furious**

* * *

**Saturday, December 13th**

It didn't matter how many times he walked around the shopping district, Soul was never going to be able to find anything for her. It wasn't because she was difficult and picky, nor the idea of her wanting almost everything he looked at; no, nothing screamed out Maka to him.

A gentle cool breeze brushed his face, just enough to shake him up from his lingering somnolence. It was too early in the damn morning after all; of course he'll still be tired. The silver-haired boy yawned and stretched his arms behind his back. The morning sun looked quite as lazy as he did at the moment.

He dodged the crowds of the perky holiday shoppers down the large sidewalk. This is another reason why he hated mornings; it's the standard time for people to be out. Maka always teased him by claiming he's anti-social, choosing the least populated area at restaurants is a good example, but, to Soul, he just preferred to have his own space; his just happened to be a little larger than average was his excuse.

Christmas shopping.

So far Christmas shopping hadn't been difficult for him, aside from the budgeting. Just the other day, when he and Maka were shopping together, he was able to buy the latest Charisma Justice manga, along with the collectors edition action figurine that came in a special package, for Black*Star; Some modish shirts with a similar fashioned jacket for Death the Kid - Soul recalled the guy complimenting his fashion and sense of style of clothing and did a favor of picking out some very symmetrical, yet cool looking apparel as a gift; Liz and Patti were easy as hell. He just needed to walk in the first department store and look in the makeup and girlsh sections. He wasn't sure exactly what he could get for them (Maka's indecisiveness wasn't any help either), but with all the varieties of designer brands in that particular store left him no other option than to give them gift cards. As of now, Tsubaki was next on his list; He had pushed Maka to last but still kept an watchful eye out for possibilities.

Soul glanced at his phone to check the time. It was five minutes before nine that morning; He still had about a half-hour to kill before he would meet up with Black*Star. With his help, he will hopefully finish the last two remaining names on his Christmas list; More so on Tsubaki than Maka he doubted inwardly.

_Maka._........

Soul approached a vacant bench in the supposed meeting area, located in the plaza at the heart of the shopping district, and sat down to rest, ponder, and wait until the ninja assassin arrived.

_Maka. Maka. Maka_

Where should he start?

First of all, Soul wondered if she even deserved a Christmas gift after all the special treatments he had been giving her all year long.

_Of course she deserves one, regardless. _

The two of them never had any financial problems whatsoever since the day he moved in with her four years prior until this past year. Soul was not a mathematician, but with all the missions they had completed and all the payments they've received, it shouldn't have run her as dry as she's been; He was almost a Death Scythe already so an almost certain 'big raise' was to come soon in the next year, so, he can hopefully support her more.

Soul never really minded covering Maka's financial problems; However, was concerned and growing a bit frustrated at times at how bad her situation had gotten her. He couldn't count the number of times she'd apologize to him for taking care of her whenever the gang would hang out; nor, the number of times she'd apologize because he couldn't afford to take them both out.

Soul sighed as he recalled the couple of times he would see her joyous expression quickly turn to one of sadness at a bookstore because she couldn't buy the books that she wanted; He'd eventually go back and buy them for her. _What's been sucking Maka so poor that she can't even buy her books and even food?_ He asked to himself in wonder. Whatever it was, it was getting him a little frightened because he too was falling down her same path. It's not that he cared about money loss, they earned it so they can spend it however they liked, but more so on the possibility of calling his family for financial help; and he'd do anything BUT to ask for help from them.

But still, it bothered him to know that she was struggling in the financial world and how she got into this predicament. As a matter of fact, Maka was the most adept at handling both hers and his income at times. She may possibly be hiding something from him; He hates it when she does that. She once even proved to him that they made a generous amount of income before, enough to convince him to buy........

Soul stiffened at a sudden realization.

_Our new home._

_Maybe she made a miscalculation and we can't afford our new home? _Soul assumed.

_No, she would have to tell me if that were the case.....Besides......._ he sighed once more, leaned forward on the bench, and intertwined his fingers as he rested his chin upon them in deep thought.

Nothing is making any sense to him. When they first moved in together four years ago, Maka's mother had signed their lease and paid off the first two years of rent for them so they can have a head start financially. This year, when the four year contract lease had expired, Maka had mentioned about the money saved from the first two years as being untouched. That along with the constant flow of saved money from the two years after, surely they shouldn't be in this situation, right?

As much as it didn't make sense still, Soul still couldn't stop his mind from dominating over the assumption that it was because of their new home.

_'But Soul! We have more than enough to upgrade to a new place! Imagine to be able to have more space for our guests or even a closer, more convenient, location to Shibusen once I make you a Death __Scythe!'_ He can still hear Maka reason.

_'Truthfully Maka, I don't mind renewing our lease here. It's still cheap and easier'_

_'Then go ahead and renew it, it'll be under your name and I can move out later when I please'_ She had pouted back

He let out a stifled laughed at the remembrance of his reaction to her sick joke; She was really something.

_'Come on! Let's go search for a new home!'_

_'Alright, alright'_

It was love at first sight for the both of them. They had found a spacious condo, a good walking distance from Shibusen, that had everything that they could ever want; It was a one story duplex condominium that looked like a huge house and was located in a very nice gated community, they had their own driveway, upgraded marble counter tops in the kitchen, a beautiful bar area between the kitchen and living room, three bedrooms and two baths, unchipped/newly painted walls, and – Maka's favorite – an extended living room area that looked to be like a sunroom of some sorts.

_'This will be perfect for when we have company over!' _She had spun around in the semi-circular room filled with windows and stopped to face Soul. _'Can we keep it? Please? Pretty please?'_

_'......It looks expensive Maka......and too big for just the two of us since Blair moved out'_

_'Oh come on Soul! We can afford this, I promise you! We can just use the extra room as a guest room, or entertainment room! Plus the nice sales lady gave us a special offer since we would be getting this soon AND its during a time they aren't in season. Please, pretty please, please please!' _She had tugged on his arms several times.

It had taken Maka approximately 10 minutes of tugging, assuring, number crunching, and eye batting to finally have him sigh in defeat and respond with a _'Fine, where do I sign?' _He was, after all, the only one able to sign; being the only one 18 years of age at that time. He had put his trust in her since she always knew what she was doing when it came to money. She wouldn't have tricked him, right?

_Right?_

"Oi, Soul! If you think too much you might have an aneurysm."

"!?" Black*Star caught Soul by surprise.

"I've been calling you and standing here for a while now, geez."

"Aa, Sorry dude" Soul had pushed himself off the bench to join his companion.

"What were you pondering about? You had a serious face there."

There was a moment of silence as Soul closed his thoughts from earlier.

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to figure out Maka's gift again, heh."

"I'm telling you, Soul. Your next step is the diamond jewelry." He laughed as he joked aloud.

Soul just smirked and muttered a quiet, "Shut up."

He was going to try to push his assumptions aside and try to make this Christmas as enjoyable as he can. Hopefully, by the end of this year, he'll be able to confront her about it before it gets too late.

Hopefully, yeah right. Most definitely.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 17th**

"Tsubaki, Look! This is the one!"

The tall dark-haired woman quickly walked over to where the excited, blonde and younger woman stood.

"Oh wow! That one is beautiful, Maka"

The younger one giggled and wore the biggest smile back at Tsubaki. As the taller one approached, her smile turned to a warm one while she gently caressed the highly glossed finish of the object.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"If you say that he enjoys playing, then I am sure he would love it dearly"

"He loves music; that I know. And I also know he can make music as well, especially with this instrument, so I think he would make good use of it"

Tsubaki circled the instrument, inspecting every detailed feature it displayed, and looked up to Maka in awe before she asked the flurry of questions she had in mind.

"How much did it cost you? Would it fit in your new home? Did you ask about the delivery or how we are going to sneak it in as a surprise? I mean it's a very large instrument and all"

Maka rubbed her chin in deep thought and nervously replied.

"Well, I actually haven't bought it yet...."

"What!? But Maka, Christmas is almost near."

"Yes, I know. I finally have the money-- err checkbook with me today so I need to do that now. Great timing though isn't it!"

Tsubaki feigned the same excited smile as the other girl as to not spoil the mood. She felt for Maka, not only because she barely made it in time for the holiday, but she simply sacrificed everything in order to get her partner a very extreme gift.

_'Ne, Maka-chan. Don't you think this gift is a bit to the extreme? I mean I know he's important to you but...'_

_'Nope. A gift is a gift, Tsubaki. It's not the value, size, or looks that matter; it's the thought and meaning from the giver that does.'_

_'I understand Maka but...'_

_'Besides Tsubaki, I want to give Soul something very special this year. I've always given him clothes or accessories for his electronics, etcetera, and I feel like I haven't given/shown my appreciation after all these years we've been a team-'_

"Ah, Maka-san if I am correct?" The sweet sound from the sales lady interrupted Tsubaki's little moment of nostalgia.

"Hai! You remembered me!"

"How can I forget when my favorite customer comes and visits me almost every week" The sales lady replied with a generous smile.

Maka gave out a bashful giggle as she realized that she was in fact always in that gallery almost every week, longing for the moment like this when she's ready to buy.

"Well, good news! I am finally prepared to make a purchase"

"Ah that's wonderful! Which one were you interested to buy? The used Yamaha you liked a couple of months ago just went down due to our closing sale; we are liquidating almost everything in here so that way we would have more space in the new location we will be moving to."

"Actually, I have had my eye on that one for the past few weeks" Maka shyly pointed to the said object next to her silent friend.

"Oh, the Steinway" The sales lady paused and gave Maka a concerned look. "That one is currently at $11,999.99 with the prices already cut...."

Maka's smile immediately faded at that last statement. There was no way she could get the extra money in time if she were to choose that one. She had looked everywhere and, during the course of the year she had been visiting the gallery, she had decisions come and go as she didn't have enough to buy them before someone else did. The Yamaha was nice, but the Steinway was more Soul.

Maka fiddled with the scratch paper in her hands and silently read the numbers to herself.

_'$7435.84'_

She toggled her gaze from the little paper in her hands to the Steinway piano with a somber expression on her face.

_'What do I do now?'_

* * *

It was unbelievingly hot outside for most people, but to Soul and Black*Star it was normal. The exuberant sun washed the people with his extreme warmth but the cool breezes from the north seemed to neutralize the constant heat during the day; Night is worse (as hell freezes over). Death City was in the middle of a freakin desert in Nevada, after all.

A gust of wind sent a nice aroma of garlic and butter from a nearby Italian restaurant to the noses of the two young men, causing one's stomach to growl aloud.

"Soooouuuul! I am staaaaaarrrrrvvviiing!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait up, I have to place in a request at that place today; otherwise, Maka won't have a Christmas this year."

The silver haired one wiped the drool that was unconsciously overflowing from his mouth. He was starving as well, but there was no way he'd risk the chance of Maka not having a Christmas gift from him, especially when he finally found the perfect gift for her; Soul's stomach would have to wait and, unfortunately for Black*Star, his as well.

"It's just a block away; It'll be quick"

"It better! Because I think my stomach might just eat itself right now"

Black*Star cursed to himself for passing up the breakfast Tsubaki had made earlier that morning before she left to go shopping with Maka. He wasn't hungry at that time and he _thought_ that he and Soul were going to eat something first, but _no_. They curved around the corner of the street and walked a few more paces down.

"My insides......." Black*Star caressed his belly as to assure it would be nursed soon.

He halted before he would crash into his stationary pal; They had arrived already. He watched him as he looked onto a certain building from across the street and followed his gaze to see where Soul's destination was since he wouldn't tell him.

_'Death City Jewelry' _

Black*Star looked back to his friend who had a stern look on his face and laughed aloud.

"So I see you actually took my advice!"

"Shut up." The other faintly blushed. He held tight onto a folded piece of paper in his hands and initiated his way to the building. "You don't know what I am getting."

* * *

"That lady was really nice; I am glad there are people like her in this world." Tsubaki smiled to her younger friend.

"Yes! I'll be sure to send her a Christmas gift and Thank You card to show my appreciation" Maka hugged the papers that was her receipt of purchase from the Piano Gallery.

_'Are you sure? You don't have to! I understand.'_

_'Honey, no one in my family is musical, I already have one, and you have the kindest heart I have ever seen. I am most positive.'_

_'Thank you. Thank you so much!'_

"For her to give me her one time only employee discount of 50%, plus the free delivery, I really owe her one."

Tsubaki smiled at the happiness Maka was swimming in.

"By the way, Maka, if you don't mind me asking.....I thought you were only able to save up a little over 4 thousand dollars. Where did the extra come from."

Maka sweatdropped and sheepishly confessed to her friend.

"With a little help from my mother.........and a little help from my dad......"

"I'm sure it was tough to ask, huh" Tsubaki imagined herself in that position.

"From my mom it was fair, I would have to pay her back of course and she knew it was for a good cause; My dad was especially easy only if I didn't tell him for what and for whom but I easily dodged those subjects."

"Oh, that's right." Tsubaki timidly laughed to herself as she forgot Maka's father's total devotion to be of good use for his daughter.

"Hey Tsubaki..."

The called girl gave Maka her full attention.

"Do you think Black*Star would keep his word and keep his mouth shut?"

"I am sure with the death threat you gave him, and my own threat as well, he is like a dog with his tail between his legs." Tsubaki giggled aloud at the mental image, the other girl walked down the sidewalk with a serious look. "Don't worry Maka, even without the threats, when Black*Star makes a promise, he always fulfills them"

"Ok, Good." The girl gave a confirmed nod.

A loud growl from her stomach surprised the both of them.

"Heh Heh Heh, I guess I forgot to eat." Maka shly scratched the back of her head.

"Shall we go, Maka?"

"You don't have to ask me twice Tsubaki. Oh! I have leftover money so I can pay this time, okay? And don't have pity on me; I want to!"

"Hai, hai...." The other just complied.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 24th – Christmas Eve**

Soul was sure that if he were to go back to the Jewelry store at exactly 8 in the damn morning he would dodge the crowds of last minute Christmas shoppers, but, alas, these crazy people proved him wrong. So in the end, he arrived 30 minutes late (after waking up at 6:30am to get ready, mind you), there's a line of people picking up their items as well, and he's nowhere near the front.

_'Totally not cool'_

He partially felt out of place as the lines demographics consisted of mid-to-high class, middle aged men buying shit for their wives, lovers, mistresses, or whatnot. And there was Soul on the bottom of the scale being at his handsome 18 years of age buying a gift for his best friend, who happened to be a girl, otherwise called a girl friend, but there is a difference between a girl _friend_ and a girlfriend. His mind was going nuts. He just wanted to get the gift and get out of there.

He looked at the crumbled paper in his hands and smiled to himself as he thought of how awesome of a gift he thought of.

_'She'll definitely love it.'_

It might have caused him to be broke for the time being, but that's what his savings account was there for, right?

Soul looked up to the line which was going by at a slow pace and then to his cell phone to check the time. At this rate, he'll be a bit late to brunch with the guys.

"If only this line can go any faster...." Soul grumbled to himself.

* * *

"Kidd. Really?"

Black*Star tapped his foot in annoyance as the other couldn't get over the fact that he had Chinese food for lunch on Sunday and Tuesday and having it now would break the symmetrical sequence.

"No Black*Star, you don't understand-"

"Yes, I do! You are a freak that needs serious help and guess what? I think Chinese food would help you!"

"You are not making any sense right now! How about we go to the nice Mexican restaurant down the street?"

"Nope! I already told Soul _'Grandma's Kung-Fu Chinese'_ and nowhere else." Black*Star gave Death the Kidd an evil smirk, "So you're just going to have to deal."

With that said Black*Star continued his way into the martial arts themed restaurant and reserved a table out in the patio area.

After a few minutes of (what seemed like eternity times infinity, as Black*Star would say) sitting and waiting Black*Star exaggerated a loud sigh and practically yelled aloud.

"Where the hell is Soul! He was supposed to be here like a half-hour ago!!"

"Here I am. Sorry for being late. I was actually 15 minutes late, dumb ass. You exaggerate too much." Soul slurred rather quickly.

"Speak of the devil......" Kidd uttered while re-reading through the menu for any non-Chinese meals.

The three guys ate lunch, brunch, or whatever you call eating at 10 or 11 o'clock in the morning, on behalf of the Thompson twins request that Kidd stays out of the mansion as they made preparations for the Christmas party they would be hosting the next night; They wouldn't be ready on time if he was present. To Black*Star, this was a perfect excuse to execute his plan.

"Why don't you guys stay over at my place tonight? Kidd, so you can give the girls their time to do what they want, and Soul, just in case so Maka won't find the gift you just got her." Black*Star suggested to the two while he slurped his lo-mein noodles.

"Eh" was Kidd's response while he bite into the hamburger that he was able to force the kitchen to make.

Soul stayed quiet for a minute.

"Well, you're right when you imply it's the best way for Maka not to find her gift, but Maka and I usually wait for midnight to open our gifts....."

"I already talked with her and she said she wanted to do that in the morning this year"

Black*Star quickly retorted as to try to convince Soul over to his idea. Soul just raised an eyebrow and gave Black*Star a suspicious look from his last remark.

"Uh...I mean. I talked with Maka in regards to gift exchanging and she had mentioned that she wanted to open her gifts in the morning this year, yeah, that's right."

"Heh, well, if that's the case, then I am in. I still need to kick your ass _again_ at Soul Calibur IV"

"What!? Oh, you are so going down."

"I'll kick both your asses." Kidd muttered.

Both Black*Star and Soul stared blankly at the death god as they took in his little comment. After 30 seconds, they simultaneously laughed.

"Wow! I don't believe it."

"I smell a battle tonight. You guys better be prepared because this is war!"

* * *

It was 3:45 in the afternoon and Maka was growing nervous. Soul wasn't home yet from hanging out with the guys. She stared at her phone at his last text message.

_'I am out with the guys. The twins kicked Kidd out so we have to babysit him- 12:18pm'_

"What are they doing? The time is drawing near."

Maka sipped her glass of water as she nervously paced the living room. She was lucky enough to be able to get a late delivery of Soul's gift on Christmas Eve, but late delivery was 6pm and she was nowhere near prepared for the delivery. Maka was now pacing near the entryway. If only she could get a confirmation from a certain loud, blue-haired---

"Tadaima"

"Ah!"

Soul immediately lunged for the falling glass and was able to save it; It's contents, however, ran down his arm and dripped to the floor.

"Whoa, that was close!" Soul gently place the glass on the bar counter and turned to Maka as he grabbed a towel to dry his arm off. "What the heck were you doing?"

"Don't do that to me! You scared the shit out of me!"

"What are you talking about? I just came into my own home. _You_ were the one not paying attention"

"Whatever..." Maka grumbled as she took a seat in the living room sofa. She grabbed a nearby book and opened it to make him believe that she was reading before he got in. She eyed him carefully as he retreated to his room and came back out a few moments later with some clothes and gaming gadgets stuffed sloppily in a duffel bag.

"Where are you going? You just got here." She innocently asked.

"Oh, I am staying over at Black*Star's place tonight." He answered as he patted his pockets to search for his keys that seemed to have disappeared within 30 seconds. "Apparently, he had a chat with you and you had stated you wanted to open gifts in the morning this year...... So I figured it was okay." Soul stated before he ran back to his room to frantically search for his missing keys

Maka lifted herself off the sofa and walked casually to the bar.

_'Perfect.' _

This was her confirmation and reassurance that everything was going according to plan.

_'Black*Star, you are awesome'_

Soul was going to go crazy. He had just got in like a minute ago and he already misplaced his keys. What a genius. He stopped as a soft jingle sang to his ears. He walked back out to find Maka at the bar counter twirling the keys around her finger.

"Found them." She simply smiled at him.

"Ah, Thanks." Soul grabbed the keys from her and the reached over for his duffel bag nearby.

"So the plan for tomorrow is we open our own gifts before the party? Or what do you think?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Hmmmm, I'll have to get back to you on that"

"Well you know my number. I'll be going now." Soul walked over to the door and made his exit.

"Ok, bye!

Maka watched him load and fasten his belongings in the back seat of his motorcycle in their driveway. She matched his wave of goodbye as he left out of sight.

"Yosh! Time to clean up and arrange the Piano area!" She sung to herself as she kicked the door shut.

_'Everything seems to be going smooth. I can't wait for tomorrow.'_

* * *

**Thursday, December 25****th**** Christmas Day.**

It was a beautiful morning. Maka wasn't sure if it was because she had slept like a baby after a long night of preparation of a certain person's gift, or if it was because she had little birdies singing near her bedroom window; Either way, she woke up in a great mood.

After showering and dressing up into some comfortable clothes, Maka walked into the kitchen to prepare some cereal for a light breakfast. She was going to save her hunger for the party later that night; There was always so many different foods there that she wanted to try.

She poured the cereal into a bowl and grabbed the milk from the fridge before she sat herself on a barstool in the bar area. Both Soul and Maka have been living in their new place for about 8 months now and they still haven't fully furnished nor decorated the place. They still have yet to buy a new dining set; hence, her sitting at the bar to eat her breakfast.

Maka sighed as she poured the milk into her bowl. She pondered how Soul would react to the gift she got him. Would he be happy? Would he look at it like it was nothing? Or maybe he'd get angry?

_'No,'_ Maka denied. _'There is really no reason for him to be angry at my gift.......other than upstaging everybody else's gifts' _She smirked to herself._ 'Either way, Soul should understand that he is important to me through my gift so everything should be fine!'_

Maka turned to the clock that read the time as 8:35am and then to the side where the gift sat. The beautiful black instrument occupied the center of the room and the contrast of the huge red bow it was wearing was sure to catch the eye. Her tapping foot on the stool's foot rest and her tapping fingers on the counter obviously showed her anxiety. She wanted to get her gift over with; she was too excited. She really was proud of her gift.

Maka got out of her seat and walked over to the instrument to give it's bow a good fluff. She inspected every inch for the umpteenth time since she had received the darn thing and closed the drapes that hid that section of the living room. Scurrying over to her purse near the sofa, Maka grabbed her cell phone and began dialing his number.

_'I can't wait any longer; I have to get this over with'_

* * *

One thing that is crazy about staying over at Black*Stars place was that you can never fall asleep first. Soul had learned this a couple years prior after having endure the X amount of times he had to wash off one of the many pro-longwear lipsticks Tsubaki owned, or the times he had to endure freezing cold water being splashed into his face.

The trick to get out of this, Soul taught himself, was to: A. Get Black*Star super drunk to the point where he passes out—usually through a drinking challenge.(Underage drinking was a must for cool, rebel guys like them. Where they get the goods? Black*Star won't give out his secret.); B. Bore the hell out of him; or C. Just not sleep at all or until he falls asleep first. Unfortunately for Soul, A was out of the question since it's a rarity to have alcohol around them, B was just plain boring and always backfired on him, and C was the only option he had. Thank Shinigami that Black*Star had fallen asleep at the early hour of 5am. No, seriously. Black*Star has an enumerable amount of energy that can last him a whole week straight if he wanted to.

So when Soul was finally able to sleep peacefully-without any apprehension of some certain sick jokes others can do to him in his state-he thought to himself of how lucky he was to survive that night; he would be able to sleep into the afternoon the next morning----

The loud buzzing noise and vibrations to his cheek scared the shit out of him. Soul had slept on his phone and was startled when it rang. He squinted his eyes as he tried to open them wide to read the name of the caller. They were still swollen from the lack of sleep he had the night before---err that morning.

_'Maka?' _

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of Black*Star and Tsubaki's living room where they all passed out.

_'What the hell is she doing up.......'_ He grumbled as she disrupted his slumber. He was going to ignore the call but instead cursed to himself, rolled over to his back and answered with an annoyed, "What?"

"Geez, someone is a grumpy bear this morning."

"Yeah......" he was too lazy to make a comeback.

"Well, come over! I want to give you your gift right now. I tried to wait but I can't."

"But I still haven't wrapped yours--"

"It's okay! You can give me mine tonight after the party. I just want to get yours over with."

There was a moment of silence as Soul was loading the information into his slow, sleepy brain.

"Uuuugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh" He slapped a hand to his face. He didn't want to get up; he wanted to sleep.

"Please Soul?"

"Can't you just busy yourself out of the house to kill some time?"

"No, I can't! Now are you going to come or am I going to have to drag out out of Tsubaki's place?"

"Okay. I'm going. I'm going. Just give me 30 minutes or something."

"Yay! Okay."

Soul muttered a whatever before he hung up the phone.

_'Great. Christmas is off to a great start with three and a half hours of sleep.......really great.'_

_

* * *

_

The first thing Soul noticed as he drove into his driveway was the closed window drapes to the sunroom or whatever Maka called that room. She always loved how bright the condo got during the day and always kept the window drapes open. The thought left him faster than it came, however. He was preoccupied with what gift Maka got him that made her so antsy to get him up on little to none sleep he had.

Whatever it was, he was hoping she'd give him time after to rest before it was time to go to the party.

Soul stood at the door and slid the key into the keyhole. He was about to twist the knob and push it open but somebody on the other side already beat him to it.

"Geez, you really couldn't wait, huh?"

"Nope! Come in." Maka pulled him into their place and let him set his belongings down.

"What's with the closed drapes?" Soul raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your present is behind there."

Soul was about to walk over until Maka put an arm up in front of him to stop him.

"Wait, for just a second. I had to wait until you were inside to do this...." Maka walked over to the center where the two large drapes met. She turned back to see a confused Soul still standing in the same spot. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

"Are you serious. Weren't the drapes enough?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Soul closed his eyes and even did the favor of turning around so she can do her business. Maka quickly entered the enclosed room and quickly began opening each window curtain. He would've seen his gift before he got inside the house if they were to stay open. Once finished, she quickly ran back out.

"Okay...." Maka twirled the guy around and lead him near and dead center to the closed drapes. "On the count of three, you can open your eyes"

"Aa"

Maka grabbed the corners of the obscure fabric and started her countdown.

"One......................"

"..................Two......................"

"....And................."

She quickly pushed the drapes to the sides as she said her final number.

"Three!"

Soul opened his eyes but was quickly blinded by the immense amount of light that attacked his eyes. It took a couple of blinks and adjusting for him to finally be able to see. What stood in in front of him definitely woke him up. His eyes widened in shock for a minute than rested at a normal stare. Maka danced around the thing as Soul stayed cemented in his spot.

"You like it? It's beautiful isn't it?"

'_.............................Why?'_

"The lady that sold it to me said this was one of the best ones they carried....."

_'.................Why?'_

"Oh! And when they delivered it the man made sure it was tuned at a standard concert pitch of A4 (440Hz) whatever that means...."

_'....Why?'_

Soul clenched his hands into fists at his sides. As he kept his eyes locked on the damn black object that seemed to always show up and spit into his face in spite.

"why? Why? WHY?!"

"Huh?"

Maka stopped ogling the instrument and glanced over to her partner confused. It was obvious by his trembling body that Soul was exceptionally livid. To Maka's disappointment, he wasn't trembling in happiness.

"Maka, Why did you get this for me? What-Where?" Soul couldn't think straight. He watched desperately at her to find out what possessed her into buying this for him.

"What's wrong, Soul? You don't like it?" Maka asked with much disquietude.

Soul immediately walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. He drew her near to him and shook her as he asked again.

"Maka, listen to me when I ask you again: Why the hell did you buy this for me?"

"Be-Because I know you can p-play it well?"

"..................................."

Maka could tell, most definitely, that he was angry. There was a time bomb in him that was ready to detonate. That alone was rare in their normal quarrels. Soul was always a well grounded man that either fought because he knew she was at the wrong or tried to compensate in the end when he knew they both were being unreasonable at a 'little' thing. She tried using his techniques to calm him down this time. And with a calm, steady voice she continued.

"Soul, I know what you are thinking and I--"

Little did she know, Soul was completely furious. What proved this fact was his next statement.

"No, Maka. Why the _fuck_ did you buy this for me?"

Soul cursed plentiful of times; It wasn't surprising to hear him swear. In fact, she's practically heard every curse word from his mouth before when he's frustrated, joking, surprised, and of course when he's mad. He uses all of them in the vocabulary but the most rare was the f-word. Never in his or her life has he used the f-word directly to her in this way. This was how she knew things weren't going to be as fluffy and grand as she had imagined.

"S-Soul, I can assure you that my finances are not as bad as you--"

"Did you do this as a joke? Because I never want to play for anyone and you think that if you just buy this _thing_ I would magically change my mind? Because I won't Maka!" Soul ignored her as his mind started to flip. He made sure Maka was able to hear the sulfurous denunciation he made of the damned instrument. Ouch, that stabbed Maka like a katana blade.

"But-"

"And speaking about the money, you just wasted yours, you know that? Not only is it a waste of money, it's a waste of space and time itself."

All control he thought he had on the situation had just started to break down. Soul was a very strong and patient guy when it came to arguments and fights, especially with Maka. He would never let the argument go to a certain degree where the other felt so depressed or abused.

He couldn't help it though. Unwanted memories came flushing back at the sight of the daunting instrument. Memories he thought he had gotten over.

_'There's Evan's young boy, Wes' younger brother.'_

_'Oh, I hear he plays the piano. I would love to hear him play'_

_'Yes, he is an Evan's after all, he has the name to live up to'_

They'll never understand.

_'Come, Soul. Play Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2 for your father'_

_'No Son, you're using too much pedal in measures 15-20, the tempo changes a bit here, and you tend to forget that the indicated flat stays active until the end of the same measure it's in.'_

No one will ever understand.

_'Hey Soul. Mother wants to see you in the music room. You are late for practice.'_

He loved music, but didn't want to become a slave to it.

Soul buried his face into his hands in frustration and paced around in the living room as he tried to rid those memories. Maka just stood there between the piano and the agitated Soul in shock, her legs slightly quivering in weakness. As hurt as she already felt for her plan's failure, Maka was still a strong girl; She never approved to show anybody her weak side. She held back the threatening tears she felt might come on and stood her ground.

"But I thought you'd like this? You play it well, you like music--" She snarled before he interjected.

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT MAKA! YOU _THINK_ SO THEREFORE YOU _ASSUME_!"

Soul yelled back at her.

"The reason why I came to this place was to get away from that life!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me anything!?" Maka yelled back frustrated. " I am sure, with time here, you would come to like--"

"There you go again, thinking you can just fix everybody's problems like some kind of magic trick, Maka. You _don't_ understand, YOU NEVER WILL! It's because of shit like this, I wonder how long I can really take......"

He kicked a nearby end table that had a glass of water on it's edge. Unlike the day before, Soul and Maka simply watched as the glass topple over and shatter across the floor; no one even bothered to try to save it.

This was the breaking point.

Maka couldn't stand anymore. She dropped to her knees and sat on the floor as the room grew silent. The ringing of the glass breaking a minute earlier still sung in their ears.

"You're just like everybody else"

Soul continued his abuse. Maka taking in every blow from the words that crossed his teeth and jumped lips.

"You don't know me; You just assume you do"

That was it. Those were the magic words to break through her barrier. Maka's tears ran down her cheeks and fell down into her lap. Her muffled sniffs as she tried wiping the tears with the sleeve of her blouse were slightly audible until she could no longer hold back.

She was crying.

And, for the first time, Soul just stood there glaring at her with no remorse.

He had noticed this abnormal behavior and, as much as he wanted to get out of it, he couldn't. It was as if the demon inside him had taken over and possessed him. Soul knew that things could get worse if he were to stay there any longer and was about to make a move to leave, but Maka caught his attention.

"You say......." Her voice was hoarse. "You say that you threw that life away.........."

Maka couldn't let him leave without her having a last word in this. She forced her weakness aside for the moment to say her final words to him.

"But"

Soul was already partially turned and watching her through his peripheral vision as she forced herself to her feet.

"This is your new life Soul, no one is here to tell you what to do, _you_ are in control. Why can't you give it a second chance like you?"

"..............................."

Maka began to walk her way past the silent boy in the direction of her room.

"You can think whatever you like, Soul, but I didn't get you this gift hoping you'd play it for me or anyone else for that matter."

She opened the door to her room to enter before she said her final words.

"Use it however you wish"

Maka closed the door to her room and locked it. Soul still stood there glaring angrily at her direction. The sound of the soft click, the sliding against the door, followed by the loud sniffs and wailing cries still had no effect on him.

He had to leave.

He had to get out of there.

Soul grabbed his jacket and keys and slammed the front door as he left their home. He didn't know where he was going; Black*Star and Kidd were probably still asleep. Even if they were awake, he didn't think they would be able to help him. He needed time to himself. Time to think. At least before the night's occasion.

'Shit, The Christmas party tonight.....'

* * *

Maka remained in her room against the door and on the floor; her crying was uncontrollable. She had surprised herself at how much tears she was shedding and how torn she felt at that moment; She didn't even cry this much when her parents divorce was finalized.

'Why'

She asked that similar question herself.

Maka couldn't comprehend why things had gone completely wrong. She was just trying to be a great friend, a caring partner. This had been almost two years worth of careful planning and research. She was sure Soul loved music, loved playing music; Well, to himself more than for others. So Why was this such a big failure?

This is a mess, a total mess.

After minutes that seemed like forever of letting her emotions spill, Maka found enough strength to drag her limp form up and over to her bed.

_'I was sure I was doing everything ever so careful and generous. So why am I the one left crying; Why am I the one that did wrong?'_

She crawled into her bed and covered herself with her overstuffed comforter.

_**'You're just like everybody else'**_

Maka felt her throat swell.

_**'You don't know me; You just assume you do'**_

Another wave of uncontrollable emotion was about to erupt.

Maka was hurt; Unbelievably hurt. Never had she imagined that things would come out this way. Never had she imagine that she'd get torn by the simplest of words.

Words straight from Soul.

Maka buried her face into her pillow and continued to let everything out. She eventually drifted off into sleep as her energy was completely drained.

* * *

_'Who does she think she is?'_

Soul fumed as he quickly walked through what seemed to be one of Death City's many themed gardens. He had somehow ended up there after aimlessly driving for god knows how long. He had left his motorcycle parked at the public parking area where he continued on foot away from his home, away from people around, away from everything.

The green, lush environment, being one-on-one with nature, and lack of human beings around sort of calmed the peeved boy. Well, peeved was an understatement.

Soul slowly made a halt on a bridge that hovered over a large pond. Judging by the little statuettes of turtles and the many lily pads floating atop the water, he guessed he was in Death City's Turtle Park. He leaned on the bridge railing and looked at his reflection in the water.

_'For being such a smart girl, she can be stupid at times'_

Soul eyed the empty circular stone table and curved benches under the gazebo looking area across the pond. The numerous amounts of vines covering the entire thing made it look like some grassy cave. Great, he needed a cave right now; He needs a place to rest and think. He made his way over to the area and tried to make himself comfortable on the stone bench. Resting his head on his arms over the hard table, he sighed aloud. He reached for something in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out, what looked like, a black box with a purple ribbon decoration on it. Opening the box to peek at the contents inside he felt his heart break.

_'I said some really harsh things to her' _

Soul began to realize how bad he treated her; He couldn't believe it. It was out of character for him to behave that way. He would not have guessed his reaction after being so angry at her, never. In a way, this fight had made him aware of the hidden emotions he had dwelling inside of him for so long. It was just a shame that he had to let them all out on Maka, but, she had made him so mad, it was like she was the breeze that created a wildfire out of a little campfire. He couldn't control himself and this had scared him. That was his main reason why he left.

_'But she shouldn't have done something so extreme.'_

Soul closed the box and stuffed it back into his jacket.

Why was his so called talent at the piano something she thought was important? Was she really being naive or was there something she wanted out of this? Soul hadn't the slightly clue. He was just as confused at her intentions than as to who was really at fault for this.

_'Maybe I am being the unreasonable one here..............No, she should have consulted me about a gift this huge. She was being careless.'_

But things were already said and done; There was nothing he could do about that.

Soul buried his head into his arms further. This fight had gotten way out of hand and he had a tinge of apprehension of what might become of them. To top everything off, he would have to see her that same night at the party. How was he going to react to her? Was he going to ignore her or even talk to her? He didn't know.

The serene atmosphere and fresh air would hopefully ease his mind and help calm his soul. After a while of meditation, Soul might be able to face her without any unwanted arising emotion.

_'Hopefully'_

* * *

"Oi, Tsubaki! Where are you going? We just got here!"

The girl paused and greeted Black*Star and Death the Kidd as they entered the dining and kitchen area. They had guessed she was leaving by her winter coat hanging over the dining chair with her purse and goodies nearby.

"Aa, I am going over to help out Liz and Patty with the cooking for the party"

"But it's like four in the afternoon. The party doesn't start until 8pm right, Kidd?"

"Well, there would be many guests and cooking does take time, especially if your serving so many......" Kidd thought seriously.

"We can just buy some catering from Grandma's Kung-Fu don't ya think--"

"Dear god no! Black*Star have you no shame? It's a Christmas party! _My_ Christmas party! Only the greatest of quality of foods shall be there; not some third rate, martial arts, grandma food!"

"You just can't appreciate the grandma at all...."

Four soft knocks at the door interrupted the three.

"I wonder who that could be" Tsubaki thought aloud.

"I'll get it" Black*Star volunteered as he swifted towards the front door. He opened the door to reveal a very groggy, depressed scythe meister. Her green eyes still swollen from the enumerable amounts of crying and napping she had done that entire day.

"Whoa, Maka. You look like shit! What happened?"

"Thanks Black*Star. Is Tsubaki here?" The blonde girl asked as she pushed past her ever so blunt friend. She had laid a duffel bag of, what Black*Star could make out, garments and accessories that the girl would be wearing for that night at the party.

"Maka! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tsubaki exclaimed at the sight of the younger girl.

She quickly ran to her side and silently shooed Black*Star and Death the Kidd out of the way.

"Go make yourselves busy or something" She whispered over to Black*Star.

"But without Soul around, I am just babysitting this dude! It's boring and no fun picking on him alone" Black*Star whined.

"Do whatever, but can you leave the room for a minute" Tsubaki nodded her head towards the blonde as to give Black*Star the hint to leave the two girls to themselves.

"Fine.....Oi Kidd! Another duel on the game.... I have to get you after what happened last night."

"Jumping into a gunfire with only a knife....." Death the Kidd muttered to the other.

"What was that!?"

And with that the two boys left. Tsubaki sat the girl down on one of the dining chairs. After a few minutes of silence, Maka began to explain to the other girl the situation. Tsubaki sat in front of the girl quietly, taking every word she had to vent out to her. At the same time, unbeknownst to the two girls, a certain blue-haired assassin and death god had their ears glued to the thin wall separating them, eavesdropping.

Maka was quite calm explaining everything, but when it came down to the part where Soul said his lines, she again couldn't take well and quietly cried to her friend. The older girl softly patted the back of the hunched girl and made the move to hug and reassure her.

"I am sure he didn't really mean that, Maka"

"He did, Tsubaki. He just confessed it through his anger..."

"................You never know Maka. Sometimes when we let our emotions take over, anything can happen; mostly in a way we don't want it to. We cannot explain it ourselves."

".............................."

"Hmmmm, How can I explain it with examples" Tsubaki thought aloud. "Well, We heard that love makes you do the stupidest things, we know fear can bring out the courage you never thought you had before, and anger, well, anger makes you say the things you don't think you believe yourself."

"..................."

Maka's light crying had gradually stopped. She mostly felt that she had drained every single water molecule out her body through her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and contained herself; her courage to face any hardships slowly coming back to her.

"I hope so Tsubaki......I really do"

"Now don't think too much about this and try to enjoy Christmas as much as you can with us tonight, okay?"

"Un." Maka agreed as she stood up to stretch her exhausted body. "Is there anything you want me to do to help before the event?" She offered.

"Yes, I was about to head over to help with the cooking. Some extra help would be needed!" The tall girl lifted herself and continued her task before of gathering her last of materials needed to depart. "Once the twins get enough help we can rush back her and both get ready for the party, okay?"

"Hai!" Maka gently smiled back at the girl.

_'At least I can help by keeping her occupied'_ Tsubaki inwardly thought.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

It was half past eight and already the place was filled with people. Soul didn't know if Kidd really did know every single student in the school or if Liz, or Patti, just randomly invited people they saw around the city and/or school.

The place looked really nice, though. Liz and Patti were both very proud and thankful that Black*Star babysat Kidd so that they can decorate with ease. It worked out well, he guessed.

Soul had just arrived not even five minutes before and the place was lively as hell. The first thing he noticed was a very loud Black*Star running around with a mistletoe wired to him hanging over his head. He could hear the guy yell out something like 'the rules apply only to women and that he was some kind of god that had to kiss every girl in the facility.' He sighed with a bit embarrassment that he not only knew the guy, but that the he was his friend too.

He watched as familiar classmates past by with their partners, having a good time. Some waved at him, some greeted him. He couldn't count how many times they had asked where Maka was. It was starting to annoy him.

_'Why do they always have to see us like we are some kind of couple?'_

So far no sign of Maka. Thank goodness. Soul dodged the crowds as he headed straight to the washroom. It was his sanctuary for the moment from the questioning people and from the chance of seeing her.

Soul looked at himself into the mirror and adjusted his tie. He wore a pinstripe suit, similar to the one he mechanically wore in the abyss of his subconscious. His garnet eyes matched the color of his dress shirt and gave quite an alluring contrast to the black suit and silver hair he owned. He gave one last look in the mirror and sighed before he went back out into chaos.

He walked by the buffet table and watched as Kidd tried some dishes.

"Liz! Patti! Who made this delicious chicken?"

Liz looked over at Patti and sweatdropped. Patti only scratched the back of her head as she explained who in fact made that dish.

"Well, We didn't have enough time to make enough food for everyone.... So...... I called this really good Chinese restaurant for some catering....." Patti continued her confession, "I think it was called Grandma's Kung-fu---"

"Dear God..." Kidd gagged and immediately ran to the kitchen.

"Hahahaha" Patti couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Oi, Soul! How long have you been here?" Liz found the boy wondering around.

"For a while. I see you did some really sly decorating around here" Soul pointed to the hidden mistletoes around the place.

"Hah! So you found them! Yea, I memorized every place I put them just in case a hot guy walks around I can attack" Liz winked in pride.

"Those poor unfortunate souls....." He muttered before he continued his way toward the refreshment table.

He didn't quite feel like drinking any cola, nor plain water, so he decided to settle for the punch bowl.

"Hey Soul!"

"Where's Maka?"

Soul rolled his eyes before he turned around to the owners of the voices behind him.

"Hi Kilik, Ox. She should be somewhere around."

"Hmmm, I haven't see her around at all.....Hey Ox, Did Harvar say he was meeting us here after he picked up Jackie?" Kilik changed the subject rather quickly as the thought flew by him. Ox, however, was too busy searching around desperately for something, or someone, to even listen to his friend. Kilik sighed as his classmate ignored him and turned back to Soul. "Sorry Soul, but we got to meet up with some people so we would have to leave you for now."

Soul just shrugged as he poured the fruity liquid into his glass cup. Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted once more but this time by two girls from his school. One giggled as the other urge her on to confess something to him.

"Um, Hi!"

"Uh....Hi?" Soul returned her greeting.

"Um I was wondering if....Well, If you don't mind I.....er--"

"What Noemi is trying to ask is if you want to dance with her" The other girl finished the shy one's sentence. Both blushing at Souls presence.

"Um, I am sorry to say this, but I don't do dancing." Soul replied politely.

"Oh that's a shame Well, we are sorry to bother you!" The two girls flushed with embarrassment and quickly fled. Soul sighed in relief.

_'Now that was awkward'_

He was about to take a sip of his drink until yet another person interrupted him at the drinking station.

"Hi Soul, how are you doing?" Tsubaki asked from the other side of the table preparing her own cup of fruit punch as well.

"I've been better." Soul casually commented.

"Well, hopefully things will turn by the end of the night"

"Yeah........"

"Tsubaki!!" Her hyper partner shouted as he made his way over to the girl. "I got another set of 10 rejections!"

The ebony haired woman sighed and wore a slight blush as she knew what was going to happen.

"B-Black*Star, you know you don't have to kiss every girl to be known as--"

"Tsubaki! But the rules are that every girl in here must kiss me and if I am rejected, every tenth rejection I must get a kiss from you to neutralize the ten that I lost."

"I don't know where you come up with these rules....." The girl shyly muttered to herself.

Soul watched in amusement as Black*Star talked Tsubaki into giving him another peck on the lips for the umpteenth time. The poor girl blushing furiously right after. They then proceeded away from the refreshment table into the party.

Now Soul finally had a chance to take a sip of his fruit punch, hopefully nobody would interrupt him this time. He lifted the cup and while the liquid flowed down his throat something had caught his eye. In an instant he spat the punch out and started choking as it was running down the wrong pipe. As it calmed down, he looked up to the culprit of his sudden episode.

_'Maka?!' _

There, across the ballroom, near the entrance, stood Maka nervously watching the crowds. Not only was it her obvious arrival that caught Soul off guard but how, how should he say this, how fascinating she looked. She wore a simple black cocktail dress with a circular peep hole sort of thing just below her breast that gathered the material that draped gracefully down the front. He had never seen that dress before and secretly wondered where, why, and what she got it for? (Because she is not really a dressy type of girl)

Not only was she wearing an alluring dress, but she was wearing make-up as well. He had remembered a time he had told her how fake make up is on girls and how only ugly ones use it to fix their many defects (Often teasing Maka that she needed the so called magic 'Make up' herself earning him quite a painful Maka chop). But in actuality, Maka didn't need the make up mask; She was fine natural—only he'd never admit that to her. Still, she did a well job of not overdoing her mask that night as the stuff she did apply actually emphasized her eyes and lips more that it was a bit distracting....

For a split second, they both locked eyes. For a split second only though, as they immediately and simultaneously averted their gaze away from the other.

Damn it, this was going to be hard.

Many minutes go by and Soul still couldn't keep his eyes from wondering back to her. This pissed him off. Not only could he not help but sneak glances at her, but the many disgusting losers trying to court her pissed him off even more. Couldn't they see she didn't want to dance with them?

Damn it. This is really going to be hard.

_'Why did I come here anyway?'_

* * *

After an hour of avoiding a close up encounter, Soul managed to escape into the vacant balcony. He undid the fancy ties of the draped curtains to shut himself out from the havoc inside. This night was hell, he shouldn't have came.

He leaned on the balcony railing with what was probably his eighth serving of fruit punch that night. Watching her from afar this past hour, Soul realized that he wasn't really ready to confront her; Not after what happened that morning. The thought of going home to that instrument after that night still brought some uneasiness to him.

_'What to do....'_

He swished the last remaining shot of the fruity concoction around the glass before he drank it in one gulp.

_'What can I do?'_

"You know, Tsubaki's always told me that the worst fights are those you have with your most cherished."

Soul jumped in surprised at the familiar voice.

_'Black*Star?!_'

Black*Star stood a good distance back behind the weapon in silence awaiting for a response. Soul remained cemented on the railing but tilted his head to the side to glance at the blue-haired boy from the corner of his eye. He turned back to the front and let forth a loud sigh and replied.

"Yeah, this is the first time we had such a fight to this degree......."

"............................."

"It's heavy, you know? Having to endure this experience; It's hard," Soul admitted to his friend.

Black*Star occupied the railing space next to the scythe and followed his gaze on the rose bushes below.

"Ah, but it's good judgment that comes from experience. Experience comes from bad judgment"

".....?" Soul lifted his gaze to his friend beside him.

"You see, a king (like me by the way) learns by his ears; a Saint by his intellect; a beast by his nose; and a fool...." he emphasized that by poking his troubled friend on the shoulder, "...by his experience."

"Okay Socrates, I get it"

"Haha, Sorry I was reading some quote book that was lying around the house and thought that one was cool" Black*Star scratched his temple in embarrassment.

"So what? Are you here to scold me for making Maka cry?" Soul questioned Black*Star's motive.

"You did what!?" Black*Star feigned his astonishment. "No, I mean not really, wait, Yeah, Now I am!"

"Great..........." Soul sweatdropped. "Black*Star I appreciate the gesture, but this is something that I believe Maka and I have to settle ourselves......"

"Totally understandable dude. I just wanted to know how you are taking it."

Soul raised an eyebrow at this.

"I mean, I am not much help with these sort of things but if there's one thing I know for sure (that might help), It would be that I know_ both _You and Maka are stubborn as hell! You shouldn't let a rough argument over something with good intentions break your special bond."

Soul kept silent as he took in Black*Stars words.

"So you know already?"

"To be honest, Soul, I knew from the very beginning; I was helping her carry out her plan."

"Why couldn't you warn me?"

"You don't know how bad I wanted to, but a promise is a promise!"

Soul opened his mouth to say something else but instead sighed as he quickly let the topic fall. It was over with he shouldn't be dwelling on something that is unchangeable.

"I've seen it happen before, Soul." Black*Star continued with his topic before Soul changed the subject. "If you two continue being stubborn, eventually, everything between you two would become numb."

"................"

"But if you didn't really care, then it won't bother you right? You two can just continue staying silent hoping that the other would give in and make a move, but, be careful,.....after too long of a time, eventually the two of you would forget and get over it and then there goes your--"

"You idiot, What makes you think that I don't care?!" Soul became irate at Black*Stars little rant.

"Well, for starters, the demeanor you had when you arrived was one of you are not at fault.....then take consideration that I know almost everything of what's going on between you two, and the fact that you guys haven't winked an eye, stood as close as 30 feet, or talked to one another for the past, what?, eleven hours! On Christmas day, by the way!"

"....................."

"I would have to answer a 'no', Soul, I don't think you care enough..."

Black*Star stopped his rant to give Soul time to think.

"Of course I care. I really do!" Soul's quavering voice gradually rose in tone. "You don't think I hate myself for treating her the way I did? Saying some stupid shit, making her cry, me watching her with not one drop of remorse as the anger possessed me?!" His body tensed at his outburst as he finally turned it towards the boy next to him. "It scared the shit out of me Black*Star! It really did!"

"Then why the fuck are you doing nothing about it, Soul?"

Soul was dumbfounded. After more silence his body relaxed and he took his previous position against the railing averting himself away from black*star in shame.

"How can I fix this when I can't even forgive myself Black*Star?" Soul genuinely asked his friend.

"She'll forgive you."

"No--"

"Yes, she would." Black*Star assured. "Now if you were a man like me, you would suppress all that negative energy, run out there and try to make things right again."

Soul snorted at that suggestion and was about to laugh it off as one of Black*Star's ridiculous jokes until he saw the serious look he had on his face.

"Really, Soul. Think about it."

Soul hesitated for a minute that seemed like eternity. Was this really all of Maka's doing? She was right that he doesn't tell her anything about himself. She really thought he'd like the gift. He let out all his past troubles out on her all at the sight of that instrument; Troubles he never realized he kept to himself and were building over time.

He bowed his head as he pulled himself together.

_'I was too caught up in my own emotions, being selfish, that I felt like she was the one at fault but, really, _I_ am the one responsible for this mess.'_

Black*Star stepped away from the boy watching him from a good distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very bored Maka stood out in the crowd as she was the only one with a calm and distant aura. She tried to avoid the approaching suitors but they kept on coming at a constant rate one right after the other. It was starting to get annoying as it made the twins, Kim, and even Kidd tease her about the ordeal; She knew she shouldn't have worn that dress.

After arriving, it had been hard to keep a social life hiding away the obvious problems she was going through. It didn't help any that she kept seeing him from a distance. Immediately she felt like she shouldn't have even attended the occasion, but she was doing this for her friends; her problems shouldn't get in the way of her friends.

But it was hard.

She couldn't help but steal quick glances toward his way. He was wearing the pinstripe suit she had seen him wear plenty of times when their souls link. She always knew he was handsome when he wanted to be and that night she guessed he wanted to just to spite her; She got this idea especially because when girls would approach him he'd give her a quick glance and smirk. Perhaps she was reading too much into it? Whatever it was, it still pissed her off; too bad her book was left at home. Even if she was mad at him she can let it out on Black*Star or something.

Back to her standing out in the crowd. Maka sighed as she stared out into space.

_'I shouldn't have came....'_

"Hey, Maka! What are you doing looking so gloom?"

"Ah, Kilik. What do you mean? Ha ha ha" She tried to cover it up.

Kilik just watched the girl's pathetic attempt and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She gave a slight blush at his gaze and, without any warning, she felt her hands being tugged by the boy.

"Come on, let's dance! Maybe that'll cheer you up!"

"No Kilik, it's okay I-"

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt"

"But---"

She couldn't do anything about it once they got out to the dance floor; a new song was playing and Kilik was the one leading.

_'Oh well.....'_

* * *

The moderate tempo of the music vibrated out into the balcony where the two boys still occupied. Black*Star pulled the drapes aside a bit to peek out into the party while Soul gathered his thoughts. He immediately spotted Maka and Kilik enjoying a very friendly dance.

_'Uh Oh....'_

"Ne, Black*Star"

The ninja assassin quickly closed the drapes and squeaked a very high pitch, "Yes?"

"Thanks, man." Soul lifted his head to reveal a large smile on his face. "I know what to do now; I want to make this right!"

"Y-Yosh!" Black*Star pumps a fist in the air. "Go out there and get her back!" _'literally!'_ Black*Star inwardly added.

Soul snickered a bit and added a very low, "Yeah..."

"There you two are! Geez, I invite you guys over and you don't even show respect!" A peeved Death the Kidd exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kidd. Black*Star and I were just talking about.........problems"

"Oh, about Maka."

"Geez, you know about it too? Who is she telling? The entire world?!"

Both Kidd and Black*Star sweatdropped as they didn't want to confess their moment of eavesdropping on some juicy gossip between friends; because that was definitely something girls do, not guys.

"Anyways, have you two talked since this morning? What are you going to do?"

"I am about to make it right Kidd, just you watch..." Soul pushed himself past Kidd and Black*Star only to be halted by Kidd's sudden announcement.

"Wait! I've seen this in some sort of Korean soap opera the twins watch! This is where the protagonist and his love interest get in a big fight, go to a special occasion, and somehow steals her back from a potential threat usually by confessing his love, proposing, or jewelry of some kind--"

"And Soul still has his gift he has to give her! This is perfect!" Black*Star and Kidd jumped in excitement as Soul glared daggers at the two.

"Oh, you two really are something......." He muttered to himself.

"Well off to your final act, boy! She is currently dancing with Kilik out in the dance floor"

"What? She's dancing?" Soul mused aloud. Kilik wasn't a threat to Soul. Mostly because he knew that Maka wouldn't say no to someone like him who they had known for a long while. And, as if on cue, the song ended and a slower melody took over.

"Well, it's all or nothing..." Soul uttered to himself before he left the two guys.

As Black*Star was going to follow to watch, Kidd raised a hand to halt him.

"Wait, there is something else that the girls' show does during Christmas specials. I need your help to make it happen Black*Star" Kidd look on with a serious face.

"What is it?"

After a quick explanation of the plan Black*Star snickered and complimented Kidd.

"Oh, If I weren't so great, I would call you a genius."

* * *

After the music stopped, Maka was sure she was saved and would go back to her position of standing silently watching the crowd. She was extra sure when a slow song came on that she wasn't going to stay there, but Kilik proved her wrong.

"Eh?"

"What? You don't know how to slow dance, Maka?" Kilik laughed at her innocent confusion.

"Uh...Um...."

"It's not so bad; I don't bite!" Kilik joked as he place a hand to her waist and her arms on his shoulders.

"O-okay" Maka slightly blushed. She liked to dance but slow dancing, otherwise known as intimate dancing, was not her virtue. Kilik immediately realized this as she stepped on his foot during the first 15 seconds of the song. He simply laughed it off; It was amusing. Maka, however, was too preoccupied with her personal problems, her apprehension of the end of the night, and most of all, where Soul disappeared to. She stared out into space while she danced with the boy.

Unbeknownst to her, though, Kilik found and caught eye contact with a cool, calm Soul leaning against the pillar on the edge of the dance floor. It only took a simple gesture and a mouthed 'switch?' for Kilik to understand what the Scythe wanted.

Maka continued to stare out into space and didn't realize the odd movement Kilik had made. It wasn't until he let her go for a second only to be replaced by warmer, softer hands did she realize what had happened. She looked up to a stern looking Soul continuing the dance as if nothing was wrong.

_'Oh no'_

She paled and immediately tried to get out of his grasp. That only made things worse as he pulled her tighter to him and whispered into her ear.

"Don't make a scene. I want to talk."

She turned her face away and watched as the stares ( from both the guys and girls that had asked them both to dance earlier) turn into jealous glares at the 'liars'.

"This is not the place nor time to talk..." She whispered back to him.

"That's why I need you to follow my lead......."

He slowly glided them to the side towards the same balcony he had meditated in before. Kidd and Black*Star stood nearby chatting with some random people, quietly giving soul a wink and a thumbs up. Soul just rolled his eyes and guided Maka through the drapes and out into the vacant area.

Maka walked ahead of him and pivoted around to face him.

"Ok, what?" Maka asked half-heartedly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, first things first. I want to make things right again between us..."

"Okay........So how is that going to happen?"

"Um.........." He scratched his head as it was nerve wrecking to even be in her presence.

"Well.................?" Maka asked a little disappointed. She wanted things to be right as well but she also didn't feel like she should jump ahead and apologize for something she didn't even know what for.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you this morning."

"................."

"I had said and done some things this morning that I didn't realize until later that was rather uncalled for and, most importantly, not true at all."

"........................really?"

"Yes, really."

"Because you said some really hurtful things that--" She stopped herself as she felt the similar swelling in her throat. She bowed her head and stared at the floor to hide her expression. She kept her control though; after 11 hours she got the hang of it.

Soul sighed and gently massaged her shoulder to comfort her, easing the tense areas.

"I really didn't mean those things, Maka. Again, I am really sorry."

Soul lifted her chin up so that she can look at him in the eye to see his genuine apology.

"I am honestly and most utterly sorry"

"......................" She gazed into his eyes and he into hers.

"......................?" He tilted his head in question of her acceptance to his apology.

"What about your gift? You're still going to dump it away?"

"Of course not! It's a gift from you. It's got sentimental value!" He assured her rather quickly.

"How about the stuff about how I don't know you....." She wanted to get that confirmed and locked away.

"I told you already. I was just angry and I was blabbing out things that were untrue....."

"But a part of it _is_ true Soul! I don't know anything about you besides the memories we keep building together. I don't know where you come from......"

"I can completely assure you that it will be my first priority to change that; to no longer keep any sort of secrets behind......But, it's going to take time, Maka."

Maka took a moment to digest his intimate offer.

"Okay. I'll wait. If it's for you, I'll wait........ Just don't freak out on me like that again" She pouted at the end.

"Okay! " Soul sighed aloud before offering a hand to her and, as if on cue, another song started in the background. He quickly began to think Black*Star and Kidd had something to do in that. "Friends, again?" He asked, his hand outstretched in front of her.

"Always have been" She took his hand as he pulled her into him, in a private dance session. Maka sighed in relief that things had worked out. She still had a slight bit of resentment but he realized his mistakes and wanted to make them right; and, that's what mattered the most at the moment.

Maka rested her head on his shoulder and he quietly sighed in relief to himself resting his chin atop her head looking up into the sky. Their private dance on the balcony, however, was cut short as Soul paled and immediately halted. Maka stared at him in confusion and followed his gaze up and paled herself.

Up above them were the creative works of two conniving meisters. Not only did they hang the traditional, Christmas, kissing excuse of a plant above them; they hung about 50 of them as if they couldn't get themselves out of it.

_'Those bastards are going to get it.......' _Soul cursed

"Ne, Maka. You don't have to do it if--"

"Don't worry, I'm not. I still have some anger in me with you."

".........." Soul sweatdropped at her quick retort.

"Come on, let's go back out into the party. It's Christmas." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the lively room.

"Oh, goodie." Soul sarcastically remarked slightly disappointed at the little time they had alone.

But as they entered the room with their hands still intertwined, Soul just couldn't help but smile for he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**(Omake/Extended ending)**

The party didn't end until the late hour of 1:30am; Mostly because Maka felt the need to help out with the clean up. They were beat though; Christmas had been one hell of a day.

"Maka, it's freezing outside. Why are you walking bare footed?"

"Soul! You don't understand! I rather walk barefooted on fire than to wear these heels that give me blisters every time I wear them!"

"Then why do you keep wearing them?"

"Again, you're a male. You wouldn't understand. Besides these heels make my legs look sexy"

"Whatever......."

"You know you couldn't stop looking at them!" She jokingly teased

".............So what?" Soul admitted to Maka's Shock.

"I was only kidding but thanks; I am flattered."

"Um...Anyways, let's hurry inside." Soul quickly changed the subject rather abashed.

Upon entering, Maka was about to walk straight into her room to change into some pajamas only to be stopped by Soul.

"No, there's something I need to do but we have to stay in these clothes"

".....okay?....." Maka complied with suspicion. "I'll make us some warm tea real quick, I am quite chilly"

"Good." He stated before he disappeared into his room only to come out a few moments later concealing some items behind his back. He placed the said items behind the bar and stood in front of the bar counter to await for Maka to settle herself on the sofa across the room.

"Sooo...." She sipped her tea quietly while his stayed on the end table nearest to him.

"Sooooo. I think you have forgotten that I am supposed to give you your gift right now"

"Oh! That's right!"

"Well, here" Soul walked over and handed Maka a gift bag with overstuffed tissue paper pouring out. She accepted the gift and had set it on her lap as she pulled the many papers out. What she found was a simple black box with a beautiful purple ribbon; It was obviously a jewelry box and, judging by the colors, it was from Death City's infamous jewelry shop downtown.

"Soul!" She was in shock. She hadn't expect that he'd buy her jewelry or anything so expensive like that.

"I was really proud at myself for coming up with this, thinking that no one could top my gift in value and meaning, but you definitely upstaged me........."

Maka giggled at his miscalculation.

"It's okay! Anything you give me I would like." Maka beemed a smile at the boy before she opened the box. What she found inside nearly brought her back into tears; Of happiness, mind you.

"I had it custom made and it's real 'sterling' silver, or whatever, and diamonds"

"Soul, This is beautiful! How did you---Who?--" She didn't know how to ask but he knew what she had meant.

"Remember the time I had asked you that I was curious as to what our souls looked like? You were only able to draw mine out?"

Maka nodded in agreement as she recalled the past event.

"Well, since you couldn't get yours that well, I went to Professor Stein......."

Maka smiled warmly as she gently held the beautiful, thick-chained, charm necklace, with small (but very sparkling) diamonds between each thick chain, and two charms dangling down the center in the exact replica of what their souls look like. She loved it so much.

"Thank you, Soul. I love it so much! You are the best!" She got up to give him a big hug.

"I know, right?" Soul joked. "Well, I have one more gift to give but I need to confirm something beforehand...."

"Huh? Okay..." Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion while he pulled her out of the hug and looked at her seriously. The necklace was beautiful enough. What else did he have for her?

"Maka, What was your true motive in buying my gift?"

"It's what I told, or tried to tell you, before Soul; It's Simple...." She innocently and honestly replied.

Soul remained silent as to urge her to give a more detailed explanation.

"I know that you like music, I know you can make music, and you can play the piano....."

"..........."

"I actually got the idea after reflecting upon how we first met. Remember you took me into the music room and played that melody with the words of 'This is who I am'? I now fully understand how music is important to you."

"................."

Maka pointed over to the black instrument across the living room.

".......I may not know your background with the piano but what I do know is you use this, your music, as a way of expressing your feelings you could not, otherwise, express in words."

".................."

"Giving you this sort of freedom---" She was cut off by Soul's finger to her mouth to shut her up.

"Okay, Okay. I get it now—Geez, You talk too much"

Maka pouted at his rude interruption and was about to let him have it—(where was her book?). She opened her mouth to retort back.

"But I--"

She was cut off by the chaste kiss he gave her on the cheek followed by a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Maka."

"............" Maka wanted to say 'your welcome' but she was completely flushed and could not find the words she wanted to say. Instead she managed to make a little squeak that only made him laugh at her even more.

"Okay onto your next gift, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone. This is only between you and me."

"Y-Yes" Maka was nervous. What was this news that came with such responsibility?

Soul pulled out what seemed to be an old music book. He acted out a pretend concert that starred himself (hence why he stayed in his 'concert suit') and gave out a dedication to his long time pal, Maka Albarn.

As an audience member, Maka raised her hand as if she was in the second grade where students where given permission when to ask questions.

"Yes, Ms. Albarn" Soul gave her the permission.

"Um, Mr. Evans, You don't have to play for me if you don't--"

"Nonsense!" He scoffed but gave a smirk, "I want to."

She sat back down quietly as he made himself comfortable on the piano bench. Looking at the scene from the big picture amused Maka. There they were in the ungodly times of the early morning, in formal clothes, having a pretend concert show.

"I am going to play this song because it was my favorite when I was young. I am only going to play two out of the three movements, since I never got around to learning the last one. Heh"

He set up the book for reference.

"Excuse me for any mistakes because it's been a while. Here we go: Beethoven's 'Pathetique' Sonata Movement Number One"

The sudden strike of the first chord made Maka jump in surprise. The C minor chord really gave it a dark and tragic feel from the start. Just like him; Dark and tragic. But as she sat and listened to the depressing song, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it actually really was. She watched as Soul concentrated really hard not into his playing, but into his heart.

As the second movement was about to start, Soul wanted to say something but ended up keeping silent.

_'She would eventually know'_

He started the second movement which caught Maka by surprise at how different the two pieces where. The first was more dark and tragic and this one.... this one..

'_This one feels more like happiness and.....love?' _

Maka closed her eyes as she let the music possess her body. This was a once in a lifetime event and she wanted to cherish every single moment.

She couldn't ask for a better Christmas than the one she is in right now.

"Okay time to sleep! I bet you won't wake up until two in the afternoon tomorrow," Maka laughed as she read the time clock on the wall as 3am. She finished washing the cups she used for tea after they both changed into their pajamas.

Soul dragged his feet across the living room. He reached for Maka's duffel bag but something attached to it had caught his and Maka's eye. Maka walked over to him to take a closer look as the boy pulled out the weird device.

"What the?"

The both of them raised a brow as Soul lifted the thing and it's attachment hanging over their heads.

"I guess Tsubaki got fed up with it, threw it out into the street, and it somehow got stuck onto the bag?"

"That guy is a idiot but can be a real genius at times"

"There is nothing genius about sticking a stupid plant on a wire attached to your head in order to kiss girls. That only leads you in the shit hole with peeved ladies wanting to kill you...."

Soul simply smiled as he implied at Black*Star's little pep-talk to him earlier that evening and not the stupid device he created; But, Maka wouldn't know that and he didn't feel like explaning it to her anyways.

He was stunned when she, out of the blue, gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Oh, No! I didn't mean to hang it over us like that---I mean—er – wait! I thought you said you weren't--"

Maka laughed aloud at Souls flushed form and frantic body movements as he explained confusedly.

"As they say Soul, 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend', You lucked out by getting me jewelry. Of course I have to forgive you now."

"You women are crazy.............and difficult" he muttered.

"Hahaha! Come on let's hit the hay it's getting late." She turned off the kitchen light.

"Goodnight..." He called out before they each retreated into their own bedrooms.

Neither of them had ever had a Christmas filled with so much emotions. They may have not been all merry and joyous, but none could explain how special this particular year was for them. It was like a new start; a new beginning. They both secretly wished for the next Christmas to come.

_'Maybe I should buy her a matching bracelet........'_

**The end**

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

**Oh. My. God. This was the longest fic I have ever wrote! Personally, I liked this one better than my other ones. This one couldn't been a chaptered fic I know but I am posting as to prompts. This theme was Furious (with some slight Torn) :D Well Merry Belated Christmas Everyone sorry I couldn't get this out any sooner. Life gets in the way at times Grr!!! R&R Thanks!!!!!!**

****Also Thanks to all of you reviewing and leaving me such nice comments! Really! It inspires me more!!!**

**BTW OMG about 15500 words!?!?! I must be crazy**


	4. Table, Lick

**Title: Living by the Leash of Our Senses**

**Table 2; Themes #3 & #8 (Table & Lick)  
**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Author note: **

**VERY VERY sorry for the long wait! I can write a fic like 5 times as long as this one to explain just what has happened between the past two months LOL! I'm still devoted to keep going. I will apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. I was falling asleep while I was editing. I am lacking sleep. So please excuse any mispellings, etc. I will read through and fix at a later time. Sry!**

**

* * *

**

"Nothing can cure the soul but the senses, just as nothing can cure the senses but the soul."

Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Irish poet and dramatist.

**

* * *

**

It is a normal sunny day in Death City. The lively sun casting his heated rays upon the citizens and the sky is steady and clear. The lightly dense trees gently swayed as a calm breeze

ruffled its remaining leaves; The peak of winter had just took it's toll on the desert plants.

The crunching of the fallen leaves were very audible as the students of Shibusen routinely scurried to their classes for lunch break was already over. The soft, calm crunching of leaves

beneath a certain Scythe Meister were gentle in comparison to the loud, heavy shuffling of them from her certain weapon and his idiot of a best friend behind her. The agitated girl

halted and pivoted around to face the two boys.

"Soul, Black*Star! It is really necessary to crush and scoop the leaves at each other?"

The two boys behind her didn't bother to stop their actions and replied as they intensified it even more.

"This is WAR, Maka!"

With that said, the two's little game of leaf war continued until one of them accidentally kicked the other in the shin; That's when it got worst.

"Oi! Black*Star you stupid idiot!"

The white-haired boy angrily limped as he was the victim to the kicking and suddenly lunged at the blue haired assassin. The pile of leaves nearby them were strewn about.

"Boys will be boys, Maka." The tall brunette next to said girl answered her unspoken question on what logical explanation those two have for their actions; Maka and Tsubaki, both,

shook their heads at the sight behind them as they dropped the subject and quickly turn to scurry inside the building, leaving the two quarrelling boys to do their business.

* * *

Inside the classroom was a normal scene; Students gathered into groups chattering away while they wait for the sensei to show up. Maka and Tsubaki walked over to their assigned

seats and patiently sat for their sensei. Across the room they caught eye contact with Death the Kidd who looked rather calm sitting with arms crossed between the havoc which were

his two partners Patti, being her hyper self, flapping her arms about while she was telling him some kind of story, and Liz, who seemed to be talking as well as filing her nails. They all

took a moment to turn and wave back to each other in the silent greeting from afar.

Maka looked at the empty seat next to her and sighed aloud. 'Those guys better hurry before the class starts……' Maka thought to herself as she checked the time clock and gazed at

the blackboard from across the room. A sudden object caught her attention and immediately she dreaded the days possible--no, most certain activity. The small notes scribbled on the

top left hand corner of the board confirmed her hypothesis as well of the obvious object on the desk: A lab experiment.

"Tsubaki………" Maka whined to her friend behind her, exaggerated tears formed on the rims of her eyes. "I swear I am going to cry if it's another endangered species….." Tsubaki was

taken aback at Maka's sudden change of mood. Maka was always one who loved lab experiments, but lately she had became a bit of an endangered species pacifist. Tsubaki knew

their professor was to blame.

"….Ah…ha…..um…" The brunette nervously choked out and cleared her throat. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and hope that it wouldn't happen; How would she know what

their sadistic, psycho sensei would make them dissect again?

He was a very unpredictable person; extreme emphasis on the 'very'.

At that moment, the bell chimed confirming the close of lunch break and the start of class. All the students dispersed from their little gangs to take their assigned seats.

"Alright, everyone in their seats! Class is in session!"

Professor Stein had ordered to his students as he wheeled himself into the classroom on his favorite swivel chair. It was no mere rumor that the professor had wheels as legs for the

fact that he wheeled himself everywhere on campus; it was a very rare sight to see him stand for more than 5 minutes! But, enough of the abnormally of what is their sensei; What

the agenda calls for today was obviously a lab and Maka was hoping it was actually normal.

"Albarn, Maka"

"Hai!" Maka called out as Stein took the attendance. She focused more on the board to read any detail she can get. "Lab experiments. Due Monday at the start of class…….Please do

not abuse lab utensils……" Maka was reading aloud.

"Alright! Everyone is probably wondering what kind of Lab experiment are we doing that can be taken home and due after the weekend?" Professor stein began his introduction to the

class. Maka nodded in agreement to his rhetorical question.

"Well, because you all are normal humans underneath your special abilities, Shibusen still needs to meet the national standards for criteria taught in schools today. That is one of the

reasons why I've been assigning some anatomy & physiology work lately."

Tsubaki nodded as she recalled the odd assignments of the past two or three weeks.

"Today, I am sad to say we won't be dissecting any rare creatures or animals, However!--"

"OH god no! We are not going to dissect a human, right?! That's against Shibusen rules!!!" Maka's pig-tails elevated in fright as she turned to Tsubaki once more for assurance.

"No, we won't be dissecting a human." Professor Stein corrected as he put a hand to his forehead. "Today's experiment is a free lab, you would need to use the lab for part of the first

experiment but the second part you can actually take it home and finish; However, for this experiment we have limited supplies so use your time wisely!"

"Professor Stein, What if we aren't able to finish today? What if we weren't able to get around to the supplies needed here?" Ox had questioned the possibilities considering it was a

Friday and the project was due on Monday; Shibusen should be closed for the weekend.

"Oh! No need to worry Ox-kun, The lab would be open tomorrow on Saturday between 10am to around 2pm. So if you don't have a chance today, make sure to come tomorrow

between that time frame. Okay, first I will be handing out the project packets and then I'll explain in more detail while you look it over--"

"HERE!" A loud bang of the partially broken door revealed a certain white-haired boy and ninja assassin struggling to get in the classroom first covered in what looked to be dirt,

leaves, bark, and trash.

Maka immediately let her head thump on the desk; Tsubaki lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Black*Star, Soul Eater…… "

Soul let Black*Star upstage him as he composed himself and brushed the dirt off his jacket and pants. Black*Star just stood there in pride, leaves, trash, with arms crossed, laughing

as he felt the need to shine out his victory. Both boys were taken by surprise as buckets of water were shoved to their faces. They simultaneously looked over to their sensei who was

holding the objects out to them.

"Don't think that I would tolerate tardy students…… on a lab day nonetheless."

"But!--" Black*Star was about to give an excuse but was cut short as stein interrupted.

"No 'buts', Outside now for 30 minutes, no wait, one hour." he had commanded.

"WHAT!?!?!" They both cried out loud in unison as Stein wheeled over to them to guide them right back out the door. It wasn't like they wanted to be in class, but rather that Stein had

always had them outside 30 minutes the most, why'd he double it? The boys scoffed as the door shut them back outside the classroom.

"This is your fault"

"Whatever"

After the slight interruption of the tardy idiots, there was a moment of silence as professor Stein twirled his chair to face the class to resume the directions for the days activity.

"By the way, class, for this Lab you will need the help of your partner in order to get full credit."

This shine in his glasses, as he adjusted them, partially left Maka blind as he glanced over directly to her. Maka winced and perked up in confusion to his stare until it somehow sunk

into her. _'Those guys_…..' was all she could growl to herself before Stein called it out to the class.

"So! Tsubaki-chan, Maka-chan, you two can just help grade these papers and sit tight until your partners punishment is over."

"EH!?!?" Both girls exclaimed as the Professor unveiled five large towers of ungraded assignments out of nowhere; most of the papers were possibly from classes unknown.

"Alright! Let's start! ………" Stein returned his attention right back to the classroom. That was all Maka could hear while she drowned out his voice and all the surrounding noises as

well. She wasn't sure if she was angry because of what she had to do, angry at the guys outside, or just-- No, Wait. She was angry at the guys. Extremely angry.

Maka closed her eyes and forced herself out of her seat to join Tsubaki who had already began the paper grading in the corner of the class.

'_Soul is really going to hear it from me'_

* * *

"This sucks ……" The scythe weapon whined aloud as his meister finished attaching the second electrode behind his ear.

"………………." Maka gave no comment as she continued to set up for the first experiment. As soon as both their detentions were over, she had been so angry with her partner she

couldn't say anything to him. Soul, oblivious to the whole silent treatment she was giving him, continued on as if nothing was wrong.

"This is boring!! What are we supposed to learn from sticking, whatever these things are called, on me?"

"……………." Maka remained quiet as she reached for the last electrode and carefully slid her finger between the paper backing and the sticky adhesive. Soul watched his partner as she

ignored his question. Once the electrode was peeled, Maka hesitated before attaching it. She grabbed the packet next to her sitting partner with one hand and reread the directions.

"You are attaching these things on me and you haven't even got the laptop connected yet……"

"…………….." Maka's brow twitched at Soul's criticism. It was amazing to Maka at how long she's been keeping quiet; because, for all both Maka and Soul knew, she was the one with

the least, or if any at all, patience. Still, she refused to acknowledge his existence and imagine that he was just an object needed for the experiment and nothing else.

"Do you even know what your doing?"

The girl dropped whatever she was doing to turn and stare lividly at the boy. This was an obvious sign for Soul to shut his trap; another peep would lead to a Maka Chop. Soul, on the

other hand, didn't seem too threaten and couldn't care less about the silence Maka was offering and instead, because he wasn't getting any responses out of her, he turned his

attention elsewhere; Typical guy.

Luckily for Soul, he didn't have to look hard enough to find something amusing to distract him. The clamorous team from across his room caught his attention as Death the Kidd and his

two partners portrayed an all too familiar scene.

"Kidd, we don't need two tuning forks……" An annoyed Liz stated rather bored, "The setup doesn't need to be pretty; Just collect and plot" she finished while examining her cuticles

before she drove her own personal equipment to beatify her fingers.

"But I cannot concentrate until I have these things organized--Patti!" Kidd cut himself off to halt the younger twin from eating a….

"Cookie?" An innocent looking Patti held up the black electrode in question.

"That's not a cookie!" Kidd exclaimed trying to convince the girl to hand it over and help him with his organizing as well as getting Liz to pay attention.

'_Hopeless' _Soul thought of the group as he watched from afar.

Moving his attention away from Kidd's group, Soul observed the classroom and gave notice to the odd assortment. Students were either on the laptops testing the brain visuals,

whatever Maka said, or they were sitting on top of the desks or any flat table surfaces, shoeless and very relaxed.

Aside from the odd behavior of the students, Soul realized how little the classroom and shrunk. Heck, Black*Star and Tsubaki were packing their stuff and leaving. _'Shouldn't he be far _

_behind like us?' _Soul wondered. The random number of chairs being dragged as student began packing up their belongings or even leaving the classroom brought Soul to confusion. 

_'What the heck? School is not out until another 30 minutes……' _He perked up as he observed his surroundings. It was confusing as to how small the room was shrinking; it was making

him feel like he was an outcast by staying, or even worst, ….A Bookworm! Soul inwardly groaned.

"Oi, Maka" Soul called for her attention.

"……."

The girl, still ignoring his presence, continued with her struggle setting up the program on the damned laptop. She cursed under her breath as the stupid device spat out error

messages.

"Awww man! Looks like Maka hasn't even started. Come on, We can come back tomorrow during lab hours like the professor said."

Soul overheard some fellow classmates from behind_. 'So we can come tomorrow??' _Soul asked to himself. Only after the classmates comment, Soul began to piece together the scene as

well as solve why the students weren't getting in trouble for ditching.

"Oi, Maka! Let's just do this tomorrow--"

"MAKA CHOP"

A seething Maka leered over the fallen boy with the bleeding wound to the head. Soul suppressed the tears of pain from rolling out.

"You're really stupid aren't you!" Maka angrily spat, "Saying that sort of thing when we haven't even STARTED on our first experiment!!"

"What?!" Soul rolled over to his side grasping his head in pain as he expressed his surprise, "There's more than one?!"

"It's all your fault we are this behind!!" The cracking in her voice clued Soul how frustrated and stressed she was as she began to vent her anger at him that she had been bottling up

this whole time.

Soul pulled himself off the ground and rubbed his throbbing head. '_She always overstresses herself, geez. It's not the end of the world….' _

".. and I already have almost everything ready for the first experiment and you have the nerve, THE NERVE, to say the we should quit. NO! We are not leaving until at least this one is

finished" Maka continued her slurred rave. "We have another experiment after this one! It may not be that hard, but still! We could've had both done by now but NO! you had to be an

IDIOT and--"

"OKAY! Okay! We'll stay! I am sorry! Here." Soul walked over to the laptop to fix the problem Maka was having; a simple switch of the cables did the trick. "Okay, Let's get this over

with…." Soul grunted half defeated and half annoyed.

"Okay," Maka took in a deep breath. "This experiment is a part of our testing of the senses. We'll be observing how sight can make a difference in the flow of our brainwaves, and so

forth."

"Yeah, okay. I am ready."

* * *

An hour or more later.

"Finally…..School was over 40 minutes ago…."

"And that was only the first assignment……" Maka added as she packed up her stuff and followed Soul out the classroom.

"Professor Stein couldn't even wait for us and left us there…Can he do that?" Soul mused aloud.

"I guess so…."

After the quick ride home, both meister and weapon arrived to their apartment. They routinely removed their shoes upon entering and began to settle in after the long day. The

apartment was awfully quiet which brought Maka to quietly question the whereabouts of their third roommate/pet. Soul just shrugged his shoulders and could careless where the cat

went--she always brought him trouble and right now he just wanted to rest.

Soul walked over to his room to shove his book bag into the closet for the rest of the weekend. Maka, however, set hers atop the dinning table and started the preparation for

experiment two. The slam of her heavy bag upon the table forced a small whimper from the living room.

Maka raised an eyebrow and quietly tiptoed her way to the other room. What she found brought a smile to her features. The loud thump was a tad too sensitive for the ears of their

sleeping cat who, of course in cat form, was sprawled on the sofa purring softly. Maka reached out to give Blair a gentle pat to the head before returning back to continue her work.

"Eep!" Maka accidentally ran into her partner who had left his room to fetch a drink.

"Hey-" She immediately covered his mouth and pointed over to the sleeping cat.

"Shhh!" Soul just raised his eyebrows and watched as Maka pulled her hand back and walk over to the dinning area.

Maka continued to set up and brought out some 'borrowed equipment' from the classroom on the dinning table. She pulled out the new assignment packet and began reading.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to finish at least one for today." Soul immediately questioned while he stood aghast.

He was just about to relax from the long school day-how _dare_ she pull out homework as soon as they got home!

"Well, I figured we can sacrifice today to finish everything. Besides, this one is a lot easier than the first one and seems kind of ..um….fun?" Maka looked for the right adjective.

"Eh?" Soul stared blankly at his partner. _'Fun?! How is homework Fun?' _Soul slapped a hand to his forehead in commemoration of his amazing luck for the day. _'Only a flat-chested _

_bookworm would think homework is Fun…' _Soul slid his hand down only to find a peeved Maka holding up her mysterious book that always seems to give him multiple concussions.

Sometimes he swore she could read minds.

"You're lucky you haven't had three of these by now….."

Soul forced a smile and nicely tried to reason with her.

"I understand you want to get this over with, but we have all weekend to do this…."

"No. Knowing you, you'd wait until Sunday night to finally be ready to do this. And weren't you and Black*Star going to some concert this weekend? Whose to say you'd ditch me and

not come home in time to finish…" Maka eyed him carefully. Soul's smile faltered as he twitched at her hypothesis, a sweat bead trickled down his temple.

"I wouldn't do……such a thing……"

"Well, no matter what, I want to get this over with now so that way we can have both Saturday AND Sunday in peace. It's better then cutting one of them short _''cause I have to do _

_stupid homework'_" Maka mocked an impersonation of her partner because this isn't the first time he's been in this situation.

Soul took a moment to digest what he was about to do and, no, it was not relaxing for the rest of the day. He shoved his face into his hands and loudly groaned into it causing Maka to

quickly shove her hand to his mouth once more. He forgot about the stupid, lazy, sleeping cat; Oh how he loathed her at the moment, she was living the life while he had to do WORK.

Soul removed Maka's hands, walked past her to continue his original goal of getting a drink.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell me what we are doing…."

Maka smirked at her victory and, while Soul fetched his drink, she removed her trench coat and neatly folded it on one of the dinning chairs.

"Okay, First things first" She grabbed the assignment packet and began to thoroughly read the directions in the front page, "Experiment two consists of simple tests on our special

senses. Sight was already given on experiment one so for experiment two we would resume with the next sense: Hearing."

"Mmmhmmmm" Soul prompted her to continued as he came back to her from the kitchen, gulping down some soda as he walked.

"So, Sense of Hearing: two tests are to be performed with the tuning fork. The first one tests sensi-neural deafness, The Weber Test….." Maka set the paper down as she pulled out a

bag of equipment she 'borrowed' from the classroom.

"Wow. Elite student can steal……..How?" Soul mused aloud

"I'm borrowing! There's a difference…..I had reserved this set for myself when I was at the desk grading papers…."

"You took the Professors set of tools!?" Soul smirked as he teased his meister, "Wow, there's a wild side to you under all that nerd. That's pretty sexy in a weird way…."

Maka blushed in both embarrassment and shame on her actions. "I am going to give it back, it's not stealing. Now, Sit!" She commanded her weapon and pointed to one of their

dinning chairs nearby. The white-hair boy dragged his body to the appointed chair and slovenly shoved himself to sit. He set his drink on the table and crossed his arms to show his

meister that although he is following her every command, it was being forced out of him and he was still displeased at her. Unfortunately for Soul, his meister couldn't care less no

matter what signs he'd throw at her.

Maka placed the object atop the boys head and with the soft hammer from the tool set she firmly hit the fork to make it vibrate.

"You hear that in both ears?"

"Yeah……."

"Good"

She halted the endless vibrations on the device and again placed it atop his head to start one more time.

"Okay, this time, I am going to do the same thing, only you are going to hold it. Once you can't hear it anymore, place it on the bottom of your temporal bone behind your ear. Then you

tell me when it stops. I'll be keeping time."

"So, You hit this, when I can't hear, place it here, and then tell you when I can't hear it?" Soul confirmed motioning to the last position behind his ear.

"Yep"

"Okay. Do it"

Once the data was collected, Maka hummed in content.

"See these are simple tests."

"It's still homework……"

Maka ignored his comment and continued on check marking the completed tests in her notebook.

"Okay, So from these tests today, we've concluded that you are neither blind nor deaf"

"I could've told you that" Soul muttered before he took a sip of his drink.

"Hmmpft. Even if you did, I wouldn't believe you"

Soul just rolled his eyes at her; Maka gracefully flipped the page of the packet.

"Now what?"

"Taste." Maka chimed as she shoved the packet to Soul and skipped to the kitchen to get a certain substance needed for the first quick test.

"Lemon Juice?"

"Yes, lemon juice." Maka confirmed as she grabbed two test tubes from the magical bag of tools she did _not_ steal from the teacher. She also pulled out a plastic mini syringe and

carefully extracted the lemon juice from it's container.

"Ummmmm" Soul looked on nervously and not knowing what she was going to do.

Holding the syringe in one hand and handing Soul one of the tubes she demanded and explained a little in detail what they were about to do.

"First, poor as much drool you have in your mouth in one test tube. We are going to do a before and after test on how the lemon juice can spark up your salivary glands"

Little did Maka know, Soul had already began pouring his saliva into the test tube and the amount was overflowing into his hands and onto the floor.

_'Great. Why couldn't I remember this idiot was abnormal.'_

"Gross. Give me that!" She carefully snatched the vial and placed it inside the sink. "I guess I'll just have to do this one."

They both laughed together at the situation.

Maka finished the task and went back into the kitchen to get the materials needed for the next one. Soul stayed seated on one of the dining chairs and took the opportunity to grab

the nearby packet and read ahead for himself.

"Taste is……80% smell? What?!…I didn't know that……" Soul muttered to himself as he took the last sip of his drink and placed the empty plastic cup on the table.

At that moment Maka had returned back to their little working area and placed a rack with four test tubes filled with unmarked liquids.

"Soul, for this test you need to taste and tell me what area of your tongue you feel it strongest, also, what type of taste it is." Maka explained as she took the first tube from it's little

rack, swished a q-tip into the liquid, and handed it to him for him to start.

"How do I know you are not poisoning me?" He skeptically asked.

"Now why would I do something like that, stupid."

"Haha! Okay then, how would I know that's not an aphrodisiac?"

"Surprise Surprise! How'd you guess!?" Maka sarcastically played along.

"On second thought, It might be something you would do……you would need to drug any person in order to get their--"

Maka slapped the boy with her thick book; a lesser form of a Maka-Chop.

"I need you conscious for now. HURRY and start the test, please." She angrily spat.

"Yes, Master" Soul took the cotton on a stick and rubbed it against his taste buds on his tongue.

"Tell me if it's Sour, Bitter, Sweet, or Salty…."

Soul furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought and seemed a bit disgusted and upset.

"It's bitter. In the back of the tongue--This is disgusting! What did you give me?!" He frowned at the girl.

Maka just nervously shoved the second test tube to him and quickly mutter a 'It was aspirin and water' before she continued on with the second one swishing the q-tip into it.

Soul didn't have time to get angry at the girl. As a matter of fact, she popped in the second q-tip just when he opened his mouth to argue.

"Maka, what the hell!!?……….---Hey this is sweet." Soul slurped the drool escaping from his mouth at the pleasing taste.

"That was sugar and water." Maka pointed to the packet Soul still had in his grasp, motioning him to write his data down. While he did so, she grabbed the third tube and was about

to prepare it before she was interrupted. She jumped in surprised as Soul stood before her in a split second, grabbed the tube from her, and gently pushed her into the empty dining

chair next to her. Maka smirked at his sudden interest with the work.

'_I told him this part of the experiment was pretty fun'_

Because she really didn't have anything to do now that Soul took over for the moment, Maka made herself comfortable closer to her partner, sitting atop of the table. The table gave

her more sight as to what her partner was doing. She swung her dangling feet gently back then forth as she carefully observed her weapon and partner.

It didn't occur to her, until the moment he gently started swishing the q-tip into the concoction with great concentration, that Soul had this sort of charisma, or attractiveness, in

whatever he had his attention to; a certain etiquette he possessed that, in many ways, revealed how much of a gentleman he really was at heart.

Maka took a moment to gaze down at her resting hands in her lap and shyly wondered to herself how it might felt to have his full concentrated attention like that. Sure, he's given her

attention before, but it had always been professional and business oriented as partners.

Maka blushed at the sudden realization that she was just thinking about Soul in a not so usual platonic way.

"Too Salty….Next one!"

Maka raised her head and reverted her attention back to the boy. She bashfully continued to observe his swift movements once more. Soul scrunched his nose after he slid the last

cotton into his mouth before stating that it was very sour. He looked up to the girl only to meet the back of her head as she quickly turned her face.

'_This is kind of embarrassing_…..' Maka inwardly cursed at herself. She hopped off the table still avoiding him.

"Um, I will prepare the next test….." She quickly walked into the kitchen to shake the awkwardness away.

"??" Soul watched her walk off but shrug at her slightly odd behavior before inputting his last piece data on the paper.

'_Phew. Okay, Maka, think straight. Finish work, you are almost finished.' _Maka mentally guided herself. _'Work, work, work…..'_

She hovered over the fruits and vegetables rack. "Onion….Apple…….and potato." She searched for the three named objects and, once found, walked them over to the cutting board.

Grabbing the large cutting knife, Maka started with the apple, chopping the fruit into tiny bite sized pieces. Once she got the routine, her mind traveled back into previous uncalled for

thoughts.

'_His hands are softer than mine……' _She reminisced the moments where they actually had those physical contacts. Surprisingly, she realized that she could only recall about two or three

instances (the other many times didn't count due to her wearing her gloves the majority of times); but, going back to those two or three times she could recollect the amazement and

shock she was at the softness of his hands.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she paused her chopping to wipe the bead of water with the back of her hand. _'Argh….Onions!' _Maka took a little breather to calm her eyes. She

stared at her palms like she had done earlier. Even when she wears gloves when in battle, there was no way she could prevent her hands getting calloused and rough in some areas.

She tried; really did, but she just couldn't.

'_Mine are disgusting compared to his beautiful ones' _she pouted to herself._' I wonder if he gets disgusted by them….' _she half-joked.

"Oi, Maka! What's next? I am done with this crap!"

Annoyed by the interruption, Maka reverted back to her chopping and prepared the final taste test.

"Would you lower your voice? Blair-chan is still sleeping."

Maka walked back and propped herself back on top of the table next to the boy. He was sitting back down on the chair and scooted himself closer to her and the table. She held back

the plate away from his smelling range.

"You have to plug your nose for this one. I will give you three things to eat, I can't tell you what it is, but you would have to describe the texture to me and tell me if there is a

difference when I tell you to unplug your nose, okay?"

"Okay…." Soul pinched his nose and opened his mouth for her to feed him.

Maka grabbed a sample and placed it on his tongue, slightly grazing his soft lips; a small blush tingled on her cheeks.

"It's slightly hard and crunchy…." Soul munched on the unknown sample. "I don't really taste anything….."

"Okay, now unplug your nose."

Soul obeyed only to wish he hadn't. As soon as he removed his fingers, the strong smell of onions attacked his nose and mouth.

"No shit taste is 80% smell! Gross! I hate raw onions!!" He gagged and ran for the nearest trash bin. Maka just giggled at his misfortune.

"I gave you the worst one first. The other two aren't that bad."

"Thanks" Soul praised sarcastically. "I can handle these for sure now." He walked over to the girl and again snatched the plate of the remaining sample pieces to work on for himself.

Maka just examined his actions once more. This time, her focus traveled to his tongue. The way he caught the object, the way he licked the oozing drool escaping from his mouth gave

the scene a somewhat erotic sensation.

Maka widened her eyes in shock of the random and totally uncalled for thought. Her body heat began rising showing an obvious flush on the surface of her skin.

"Is something wrong?" Soul asked the troubled girl.

"…………." Maka tried to let a 'Yes, I'm perfectly fine' out but nothing came out of her opened mouth. Instead, she settled with a quick nod and averted her face away from his view once

again.

"You sure? You look sort of flushed. Are you getting sick?"

After a couple of seconds, her voice came back to her.

"No, it's just a tad hot in here. That's all," Maka half lied. She pulled on her yellow vest to prove her point further.

"Just take it off." Soul solved her problem nonchalantly.

Unfortunately for her, his innocent statement of resolution only brought further uncalled fantasies to the poor girl making her just as ruddy as before.

"Oi, Maka!" Soul exclaimed in worry while the girl vacillated between consciousness. He readied himself for the impending fall but was taken aback by her sudden firm grasp of his

shoulders for support.

"Baka, I told you already. It's just a bit hot in--"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Soul had grabbed the ends of her vest and in a quick, fluid motion, pulled it over her head. It had happened so fast she couldn't get a moment to

argue nor blush of embarrassment, instead, she sat there dumbfounded.

"Haha. You should see the stupid face you're making." Soul poked fun at her while he too pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"What? You just explained it right now; It's hot in this apartment."

"…………." Maka only turned her head to save herself from any more unwanted happenings and/or embarrassments.

"Okay, now we have to…….um……." Soul tried reading through the packet but became confused. "Maka…." The girl grunted in acknowledgment trying to compose herself. "Sense of

Touch, I am guessing."

Maka, confused at his words, leaned back to his direction and took the piece of paper from his grasp. She did a quick overview on the last, and final part of the experiment's, direction.

"Please read the following directions to the stretch, Plantar, and papillary Reflexes provided; You and your partner must perform and answer the questions thereafter………" Maka read

the introduction aloud. "I would say yes, I believe this is the last sense: Touch." Maka agreed with his hypothesis handing the packet back to him and reaching to her other side to get

the 'reflex hammer' tool from the bag that seemed to be endless with supplies. She totally didn't steal, alright?

"So, the first reflex is the patellar also known as the knee-jerk." Soul stood up and read the directions of the first test to himself. Maka sat patiently on the table waiting for her partner

to sit back down and give her the packet so she can start the test. She raised an eyebrow when Soul walked in front of her and positioned himself just a little too close, enough to

spread her legs a bit. He lifted her left leg up by grasping behind her knee and began removing her slipper and sock. Maka immediately pulled down her rising skirt from between her

legs and peeped a little too loud for the sleeping cat.

Soul mimicked her action from earlier that day when he was a bit loud and covered her mouth as to prevent the cat from awakening.

"If she wakes up right now, we won't get to finish this peacefully," he stated with much annoyance removing his hand once she calmed down.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Maka whispered angrily.

"It's no fair that you make me the guinea pig throughout the whole experiment. I am doing this last one on you. This is supposed to be a teamwork not torture-Soul-with-every-

experiment-in-this-packet-while-I-sit-and-laugh-and-do-nothing-work," he angrily glared at the girl. "Besides, doesn't it say in there that both partners have to alternate here and

there to get full credit? You haven't done anything compared to what I have done."

He was right. He was totally right. Maka bowed her head and stared at the tile below. She clenched the fabric of her skirt that she was still holding down between her legs.

"Well, at least let me go change into something other than a skirt." Maka tried to push herself off the table when she heard a shifting noise from the sofa in the living room.

"Bu-tan would love to……..fish…..nya" The cat on the sofa awoke for a split second only to change position and fall back into whatever she was dreaming about. Maka tensed and sat

back down on the table. Soul started blankly at her.

"Your fine. It's no big deal anyways."

"…………"

Maka twitched at his slightly vague statement. She didn't know whether he was ridiculing her or just honestly not caring.

"I am not going to look, okay?" He stated honestly as to calm her of her concerns.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Maka complied. '_He is a gentleman at heart, right?' _She reasoned to herself.

Oh, but what irony that the tables were turned since arriving at the apartment. At first Soul was the one reluctant to comply; now, he's interested and involved while she wishes for

this to be over as soon as possible. _'This is going to be bad I just know it,' _Maka could smell her impending doom.

"Then lets start," he grabbed the little hammer and pulled a chair nearby so he can just rest his knee on. He then again grabbed Maka's leg from behind her knee and gently tapped

the front of her knee. Her leg involuntary jerked at the action, thus, completing test number one.

"This is too cool…" Soul proclaimed.

"Sure…." Maka agreed sounding a bit acerbic to Souls taste. He ignored her discontent and continued the experiment.

Sliding his hand from behind her knee, Soul took a step back gliding his hand over her calf and down to her heel. The mere touch from before was driving her near mad but this was too

overwhelming. Maka's eyes widened, shivers ran up her spine, body heat rising, and she sat completely stiff and erect; His hands were just too soft and intoxicating to her skin.

"Would you relax, please? I can't do this if you don't relax" Soul tried to sound more annoyed but he too was a bit bashful at the job.

"….I'm sorry…" She covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. _'Just hurry, just hurry, just hurry_…..'

Soul held her leg a bit higher. Maka, again out of reflex, held her skirt from falling completely back. He placed the cold, dull point of the hammer at the bottom of her heel and with a

moderate amount of pressure, traced the lateral side of her sole upwards and across toward her big toe.

"Toes flexed, which is a normal sign…….." Soul spoke aloud as he wrote the result down.

He resumed his position when he was finished, half sitting on the chair in front of the girl. He grabbed her opposite leg for a change sending her into a mild paralysis once again.

"I'm sorry." She again apologized and hunched a bit forward covering her flushed form. "But this part of the experiment is a bit too embarrassing for me," she honestly stated.

"It is but we have to deal with it for another two times, we can do this." Soul encouraged her, a slight blush grew on his cheeks. This part of the experiment dealt with a lot of touching

to both of their liking, but they had no choice but to finish the stupid thing.

Maka took in a deep breath to relax herself once more. She loosened and took off her tie due to the rising heat. _'We should really open a window or something'_

Soul conducted the last reflex that required the hammer by tapping her Achilles tendon making her foot slightly dorsiflexed. He released her leg letting it dangle over the table while he

again plotted the results and read the last and final part of the whole experiment.

"Cool, this last one is very, very easy and fast. We're practically done."

Soul disappeared for a second to grab a flashlight needed for the test. Maka sighed that the ordeal was closing to an end. The red hue in her cheeks seemed to be marked

permanently for the past thirty or so minutes. Maka gave one last sigh closing her eyes. As soon as she opened them a bright light flashed into her right eye practically blinding her.

"What the hell!"

"Okay, pupil dilates. You're normal. Other eye," he demanded. She needn't do anything considering how he grasped her chin and forced her to turn. "Other is normal too."

"Cool. So we're finished?" she smiled at the thought.

"Looks like it," he smiled back reading the packet once more. "Oh wait there's one more….." he found the one, last test and read the directions carefully to himself. "Not huh! Really? I

got to see this to believe it…."

"Wh-what?" Maka warily asked.

"………" Soul just stood in front of the girl staring right through her in deep thought, as if he was analyzing on how he should go about doing the test. He hesitated a bit but raised the

flashlight near her left eye only to bring it back down again and frown.

"What?" Maka begged for an answer.

The boy still stood still in thought. Then, in a split second, the next thing she knew he was unbuttoning her blouse. Normally, Maka would slap his hand away and try to shove him

back, but because Soul is normally a gentleman she was too shocked to grasp the situation on time. It was a bit delayed but all she could do was jerk back knocking him and herself off

balance, landing him atop of her on the surface of the table. The plastic cup that was on the edge of the table toppled over and the plastic against linoleum reverberated throughout

the quiet apartment.

It took a couple of seconds for the Maka to realize the position she was in. There she was: her back lying completely flat on the table, hair tasseled, shirt half opened, and Soul

positioned between her spread legs that were pulling him closer to her out of her clamping reflex for support. A large wave of chills undulated throughout her body making her exhale

the breath she didn't know she was holding until now. She closed her eyes and gasped for fresh air at the discomfiture; lying completely still not daring to move an inch .

For Soul, the situation didn't fully hit him until he broke the torpidity. He opened his eyes after the impact to find a slightly uncomfortable Maka below him and once he made a

movement, the realization struck as he felt the sudden heat coming from his lower torso. He knew Maka had felt it as well as he did, the moan that escaped her lips proved him right.

He tried to pull away quickly but the grasp Maka's legs had on him were too overbearing and as a result made the situation worst as he fell back down atop of the girl. Definitely not a

good situation: he was now completely against her, the fabric of Maka's skirt was a little too thin, Soul knew it probably wasn't even her skirt, his lips lightly traced her neck, her back

arched and chest pressed against his. It was a kitchen tabletop fantasy he didn't need to add to his perverted list in the back of his mind. Oh how he tried his hardest to prevent a

nosebleed from coming anytime soon.

"Maka……." Soul was able to gasp out, "Can you please, um, release me"

Maka slowly opened her eyes to meet his hovering over hers. The boy's embarrassment was too obvious, he was just as flushed as she was, and it gave her a sort of calm. She slowly

loosened her fix on him and the two broke apart fixing themselves. They awkwardly stood and sat still for a few moments to compose themselves.

"Sorry, um, I should've told you what I was going to do beforehand…."

"…..…"

"I needed to expose the back of your neck and your collar was in the way."

"……….oh…."

"I didn't think you'd freak out like that….."

"…………………..oh……"

"Can I try it again?" Soul asked trying to make it sound more as it was unfinished business. "This time, without freaking out on me......" Of course, he wouldn't really mind if the

accident happened for another time, but that was beyond the matter at the moment.

"Y-yeah" Maka stuttered in reply. She pulled down the already unfastened blouse by the collar to reveal the back of her neck.

"Hold your hair back for me….." Soul asked brushing some of the fallen strands from the messy pig-tails.

Giving the girl his complete concentration, Soul cupped Maka's face tenderly and focused on her left eye. Maka gazed back into his eyes, the red hue forever stained on their faces.

There was only a mere moment before Soul began that the embarrassment from earlier, the sleeping cat in the living room, the assignment they were doing now, everything they can

think of didn't matter at the time. It was as if time itself had stopped and brought an inner peace to them both. Maka relaxed as she felt her partner's soul wavelength dance with her

own. _'So, this is what it feels like to have his attention…' _Maka inwardly awed before reality stepped back in as Soul shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Using his finger to stretch her eyelid back for a better view of her pupil, Soul began the test and gently stroked the sensitive area behind her neck. His finger pads glided from her

nape, up just a ways over her hair line, and stopped just at ear level.

Maka released the breath she was holding in. Soul pulled away and gave the girl a smirk.

"What was that test for?" Maka asked rubbing the back of her neck where his hands just touched mere seconds ago.

"By just touching your optic nerve directly, I can make your left eye dilate manually."

"But how??" Maka asked confused. She has never heard of such a thing.

It's not a complete reflex, it's missing some phases of the reflex arc……most likely the sensory stimulation; hence, why I have to touch it in order to stimulate the reaction."

"Touch what to get a reaction?" The lazy cat questioned, yawning and stretching her little cat form on the top ledge of the sofa.

"Blair-chan! What, Where, um…How long have you been there?" Maka stammered as she tried to collect her physical appearance back together. Soul just took a step back and avoided

eye contact with neither girl.

"Oh, Bu-tan has been awake for a while now." The cat smirked swaying her long tail from left to right.

Both Meister and Weapon jumped at the statement. "Heh heh heh, Is that so?" Maka forced the laugh and smile she nervously displayed. She pushed herself off the table and began

to clean up the mess they both had made.

"Haha, Well, homework is over!" Soul nervously interrupted. "My weekend officially starts now." He began to walk towards his room, leaving the awkward environment.

"Oh? That was homework you two were doing?" Blair smiled innocently while cocking her head to the side.

"Haha. Yup! It was a take home test on the special senses of the human body……" Maka replied nervously avoiding eye contact with the cat and blushing mad, embarrassment coming

back. "See this was for the taste tests….." Maka grabbed a handful of chopped apples and waved it in a way so that the cat could see. "And this one was for the touch/reflexes……."

she pointed to the hammer-like tool, "And these were also taste…." Maka frantically pointed and named every item/tool nearby to further prove to Blair that what her and Soul were

doing were totally and completely work related things.

"Well, whatever it was, it looked like lots of fun to Bu-tan," the cutie pouted.

"Ah, it was…..erm….interesting and fun. Yes, fun!"

Maka continued her clean up. Blair dropped the subject and averted her attention to the dangling piece of fabric on the cocktail table; entertaining herself with the simplest of things

like a typical animal.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, the trio all gathered in the living room minding their own business as usual. Maka sat on one end of the sofa reading while petting Blair-chan, snuggled in

Maka's lap, and Soul watching the television relaxed on the other end of the sofa.

All was well until the cat brought back a certain topic, both Meisster and Weapon dreaded all night to hear.

"I was wondering……" The cat perked her head up and jumped off Maka's lap and landed softly on the floor. She walked over to the cocktail table and jumped on top of the platform to

have the attention of her two 'owners'. "Maka-chan and Soul-kun were doing lots of homework with those things in that big bag…….."

Maka leered over the top of her book, staring at the talking cat with much anticipation; Soul, however, continued watching the T.V unbothered on the outside, but sweating it in the

inside.

"What tool was Maka-chan and Soul-kun using when Soul-kun was on top of Maka-chan on the table?"

Maka snapped her book shut; Soul froze in place.

"I don't remember seeing anything around…."

"Ano, Blair-chan….." Maka gulped trying to interrupt the cat's troublesome curiosity.

"Bu-tan was very jealous of Maka-chan because it looked like Maka was enjoying herself…"

"Wh-What!? No Blair---" Maka tried to intervine, but the stupid cat continued on, ignoring her existence, and thinking aloud; a little too loud to Maka's liking.

"But what Bu-tan was especially jealous was how Maka got lucky to have Soul-kun on top of her, nya! Soul-kun, why don't you do an experiment on me!"

"Easy, because you're a cat, not a human." Soul stated flatly trying his part to make her shut up.

Unfortunately for Soul, this only put him in the hot seat because, as soon as he said that, a puff of smoke indicated that magic was just caste by none other that the magical cat that

they, unfortunately, housed.

"You forget that I can be human too!!" The once cute ball of fluff that sat innocently on the cocktail table, now became a voluptuous, half-naked, woman in a erotic pose.

"Blair-chan!" Maka shrieked only to be ignored again by the purple haired maneater.

"I'll let you do any experiment you want on me Soul-kun" She sang, crawling up the poor, frantic boy's leg. The friction of the nearly nude woman to his leg, and the angry daggered

glares from his meister, rendered Soul motionless and completely in the depths of doom.

"Oi, Blair-chan! You're going to get me in trouble……." Soul raised his hands in defeat and tried to prove to his seething meister that he was, and always have been, the victim to Blair's

many moments of admiration for him.

"But Soul-kun!!!!!" The attractive and overly anatomically corrected woman purred shoving her breasts in the boys face. Maka's eyes widened and her blood boiled.

He was gone; Unconscious on the sofa. Blood from the breast attack and bruises from a couple of Maka-chops did the trick.

"Well, you two can just enjoy your little experiment!" Maka shouted and huffed before she walked over to her room and slammed herself in shut.

A few minutes later Soul came to and rubbed his beaten head. Looking in the direction of Maka's room, meeting with the closed white door, Soul turned over to glare at the woman

who was the fault for his meisters walk out. What he found was just an innocent looking cat licking her paws for her routine cleanse. There was no way of winning for him, no way,

ever.

Letting forth a long and deep sigh, Soul, very frustrated, slouched himself back into position on the sofa.

"I hope Black*Star had a wonderful day"

The sarcasm very apparent in his statement.

"Lucky bastard doesn't know what I have to go through….."

A few moments pass before Soul reached over past the bathing cat and grabbed Maka's favorite throw blanket she had left behind and covered himself with it. Soul took in a deep

breath and exhaled.

'_Maka must taste nice,' _he licked his lips after noting her sweet scent from the blanket in his hands.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sry if it seems a bit rushed? :X Also on the editing. I am close to dead right now.

Wow, I am terribly sorry for the LONG wait. I still haven't gotten my laptop (which i write most of my fics on) back from my bf's place. He had borrowed it in the beggining of January and yeah...... ANywho Lot's had happened between that time and now. Too much detail but life struck pretty hard! I did, however, write out plans for many many more prompts (One I am excited because of a very smexy scene....might have to post that one on my livejournal ) :) so I am excited about that! I want to try to keep updating at least every week or two from now on. Let's hope! Again, sorry to everyone about the wait!!! Gomenasai!!Please forgive me!!!

Btw, So anyone care to tell me how this Beta reader program works? o.0


	5. Uncomfortable Shower

**Authors Note**: I am ALIVE. I deeply apologize to all my reviewers and followers. I appreciate every one of you and I am continuing on because of you! I had said it before, I am not much of a writer (see previous chapters) but I try! This is for funzies and definitely getting out of this horrid 2+ year Hiatus!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters in it. :P

**Themes**: Uncomfortable (#19) Shower (#7)

* * *

It was a warm September in Death City, Nevada. It was still summer and not quite Fall yet. In fact, no one ever really knew when it was Spring or Fall. The desert does that to you; It's just hot for months then Cold on some. Warm was too much of a understatement.

Turning a corner on his way home, Soul was driving his motorcycle exhausted for the day. Enjoying the the air that attacked him no matter how warm it was. He just finished a heavy round of basketball with a certain assassin punk who swore he'd win his second victory in a row. They've been at it all week taking turns in victories until Blackstar got fed up and proposed a contest for whoever wins this round. Soul just couldn't let that happen and well, let's just say Soul happens to be a new owner of a variant cover copy of the new Charisma Justice comic. This day was very victorious indeed.

Soul arrived to the apartment a little too soon. The air hadn't completely rid his sweat that he can still feel on his back and neck. He'd wash up for sure; He just needed some water and cool air for the time being. As he opened the apartment door he flung his keys to the table nearby and made his way to his room.

"I'm home!" Soul yelled out so that his Meister/roommate would hear.

He gathered some clothes in preparation for a shower and neatly placed it on the corner of his bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his grimy hair. Soul scrunched his face in disgust. It was as if he had gone out on a long mission with Maka and was not able to bathe properly (which happens quite often actually). It amused him how he would complain the most about not being able to bathe when his partner is the one getting dirty the most. Granted she would agree with him but his complaining sure got him the nickname "Princess" by her which was totally NOT COOL.

Speaking of his partner, where was she? She didn't make a peep. Soul stepped out of his room and immediately heard the shower water running from down the hallway. He made his way over to the bathroom door and knocked gently to make his presence known.

"Maka, I'm home."

"Okay! I'll be out soon. Think of what you want for dinner"

"'Kay," he replied already halfway towards the kitchen.

He needed some water. All that heat and exercise was rough; he needed to rehydrate himself. After one glass of water, he refilled it and decided to kill time by turning on the television in the living room. Making himself comfortable on the sofa, Soul flicked through the different channels. Maybe the food network would give him ideas for dinner? Naw, there was some cool concept motorcycles a few channels back. He sat there letting his brain rot as the television lights reflected off his face. After some time he heard the slam of the restroom door down the hallway.

"Ah! Refreshing!" He can hear Maka exclaim satisfied with her shower.

"Yeah? You needed one desperately," he yelled out jokingly and internally patting himself on the back for such a good, snarky joke. But all that sarcasm and high-praisal completely flew out the window when Maka walked in.

"Shut up Soul, for you know what will come..." She threatened as she walked passed his view wearing nothing but a towel.

Soul gulped out in nervousness. From the threat of course, not because-OH Geez, why is she sitting on the loveseat?

Maka had her lotion bottle and pumped it very gently. A little _too_ gently. Sweat formed above his brow; She must have raised the temperature so that she wouldn't freeze after the shower. Soul tried to, no HAD to keep his cool. It was just hard to concentrate now that she was pumping a freaking bottle and applying white cream on her neck and shoulders next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Uhh, some tigers..." he searched desperately for something to answer. In truth he was just flicking the channels unbeknowingly while glancing in a certain direction. He felt completely uncool for landing on a stupid Animal Channel. A scene of a monkey just appeared thank god "...about to eat some monkeys."

"Oh." She raised a brow but continued in her body lubing.

Great. When did he become this nervous? There's been a number of times in the past where he's seen her in her bra. Well, it was by accident and he always got punished with a Maka Chop right after. That's it. It's because she knowingly put him in this position. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

"I don't see any Tigers" she scrunched her face searching for a tiger in the background of scene in the television.

All that while she caressed her now raised arm in front of her with that.. _that white stuff_.

She did this on purpose! She was out to get him he can swear to shinigami that. In all the months they lived together she had always _always_ taken her clothes to the restroom or she would scurry to her room to change making sure he was either not looking or around. Now here she is making small talk, naked in a towel, and rubbing lotion in front of him. How can he not be nervous? He's not sure if she's inviting his glances or testing them.

"Uh...Tigers..." sweat was beginning to puddle in his palms. Damn, it definiately was hotter inside than out. "You'll see them soon enough." He tried staring at the screen.

"Okaaaay. Whatever you say."

Maka finished with her arms. She flung a bundle of wet hair that made a loud slap against her back and the way she had tilted her head to the side got his attention once more. Face, neck, and arms are done, what's next? He mentally slapped himself. '_What the hell am I doing here still. She's out already. There's no need for me to be here._' He tried to stand up to leave but his body did not want to obey. He just seemed to flop back down sort of turning his shoulder towards the girl. Maka raised a confused brow at him.

"Are you okay?"

Great. That was not cool at all.

"Uh yeah, I just kinda hurt my back while playing basketball with BlackStar."

Smooth.

"Need a massage?" Maka joked and held up her lotion bottle.

"Haha no thanks," He was dying in the inside, "I need to shower soon."

"Oh! Wait let me get my clothes before you get in," and with that she hopped right off the couch and disappeared down the hall.

Great. Just freaking great. He rubbed the sweat off his palms with his shirt and took advantage of the minute she was giving him. What is she scheming? She had her clothes in there? This has to be a test. If that is the case, he better get a damn trophy for being extremely cool so far. Big emphasis on 'so far' because he might not be able to handle it any longer. He was able to regain his composure and lifted himself off the sofa when a very bony shoulder punched him right in the face, forcing him back into his seat, his prison cell, his hell.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Soul! I mindlessly ran back I didn't see you getting up."

"Ow..." Soul rubbed his cheek in attempt to heal it.

"Um, the bathroom is open now! Sorry about that"

She was still in her towel.

A towel that was too small to his liking. She had it wrapped and tucked just before her left arm and it fell just about three inches below a certain area which he can't even think of because she's staring at him and he can't even breath right now, oh! look, tigers!

He let out a very breathy, "Tigers."

"Huh?" She turned her head, "Oh no!" Maka saw the tigers chasing its prey in the screen in front if them. "The poor monkeys"

"Told you." He sighed, he almost did it.

Maka grabbed her lotion bottle and took a seat to Souls right on the sofa. Danger Zone. Danger! Danger! _Danger_! He had no way out! It was like her in a towel put him under some sort of spell or trance where all he thinks about is dirty things and his body can't move...

Maka pumped the bottle and spread the cream on her legs which she prompted up on the edge of the cocktail table. There was a commercial break now and Soul had no idea what to do. He lunged forward for his glass of water and immediately engulfed the liquid as if he'd been out lost in the desert for a week.

Midway on replacing his glass to the table in front of them he realized he was dangerously close to her left leg she was massaging.

This was his final exam. He _better_ not bomb this.

_Don't look. don't look. don't look._

Alas, Soul couldn't help that he was a male and that he has testosterone hormones and dammit when did she grow into that lanky body? Under his arm he can see her towel raised near the apex between her legs. No! He cant look; its unholy of him. He diverted his gaze and saw her towel dip as she stretched forward granting him access to a perfect view of her boobs. When did she grow those? He'd always tease her for having a flat chest; well, she did wear an A-cup and that beats any training bra but it wasn't her fault she was naturally a skinny, lanky girl. It's natural for her to be flat! He just teased her because he liked to piss her off. He found her weakness but that was when they were about 13-14 years old? Now? Now she had curves that moved up her legs, thighs, hips, and chest. It's a damn shame her weakness stabbed him in the back and now became his. No! He will beat this! Just how he beat BlackStar earlier. Yeah, He can totally do this.

Her breasts could easily fit in the palm of his hand now...

Soul abruptly sat erect and winced from the slight pain it gave him. _I did not just think that_ Soul denied to himself. He can almost hear the demon in him chuckle in amusement.

"Maybe you should get Nygus-Sensei to take a look at your back" Maka frowned worryingly. "This is why I didn't want you playing Basketball with BlackStar so much"

"Yeah." Soul leaned on his left side, away from the girl. He closed his eyes tightly as if he had a headache attacking his sinuses but the pain was from a certain region he didn't want to think about right now, "I'll get checked." Double entendre.

The program came back on and he supposed there were baby animals on the scene because he was still not looking at anything and her high pitched "Awes" weren't helping his pounding pain. He just needed the strength to get up and leave. He got just that when he opened his eyes to find his Meister massaging a boob from under her towel.

Oh dear god.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?" Soul snapped. He practically leaped six feet away from the girl pointing his index finger at her.

"Huh?" She sheepishly smiled. "Oh, um I'm putting lotion on myself and I was sort of itchy there."

"I SEE that, but why are you doing that here?"

"Uh, because I can?" she pouted.

"Let me rephrase that: Why are you, a girl practically naked, putting on lotion in the same room as me, a guy mind you, when you have your room or chance to finish in the restroom?"

Maka furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment.

"Because I can. Soul, we've been living together for more than two years already; You've seen me in my bra and underwear numerous of times; you've seen our cat naked millions of times; I don't think me in a towel is going to make any difference. "

Soul frowned and fell silent. She was right. That voluptuous cat had always gotten him in trouble for causing him the torrential nosebleeds but when he saw Maka, nothing really happened. But, that was before though! She is not putting to account that she has matured and Mother Nature gave her a visit overnight because he's sure as hell she wasn't like this yesterday but he wasn't going to tell her that! She would think he's the biggest pervert and things would get awkward.

His accused finger to her was pushed away by his Meister when she stood up and walked closer to confront him.

"So what? If I'm comfortable in my own home, is that a crime?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a nasty glare.

"No. It's not a crime so long as I had hoped you'd have given me some sort of warning"

"Like I said before, I didn't think a warning was necessary. Unless you really are uncomfortable with me in a towel."

Her statement was more like a question; She was expecting an answer.

"O-Of course I'm comfortable. You said it before too, I've seen Blair naked plenty of times!"

Maka rubbed in some of the excess cream above her towel which she had tighten since this argument started emphasizing her cleavage.

"Great! You see?" Maka flicked her hands back in the motion of her proving her point, "It's not like you'd nosebleed over a flat-chested freak like me! Now excuse me while I lotion up my other boo- Oh My!"

"What?" Soul questioned her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry Soul. I didn't think..."

Soul was frightened for what he might find. The good news was she wasn't looking down below his belt so there was something either behind him or...

That's when he tasted something metallic. Maka tapped her own nose and continued apologizing whilst gathering her items.

Soul wiped a finger under his nose and felt the red liquid dripping beneath his fingers.

Oh god.

Soul immediately flushed, turned heel, and ran into the bathroom.

What. The. Hell. His day started great with his victory against BlackStar and his new Special Edition Comic Book and who knows what other great things he had coming ahead for him? Too bad all that glory got shot down and broken into tiny pieces because of what? Oh yeah, Because he could've lived without Maka hogging the shower, Maka being naked, Animal planet, and, dammit, Mother Nature.

Thank goodness Maka showered first because he most definitely needed to take a nice, refreshing, cold shower.

* * *

**Authors Note deux**:

Apologies for any grammatical errors. I honestly busted this out in 3-4 hours and I re-read it so many times. I do intend to finish all 42 themes. Please note that all reviews help motivate me as well. :) Ahhh! Until next time!

Edit: Fixed some grammar issues. Rearranged some words and little additions.


End file.
